


A Cruel Twist of Fate

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Twist of Fate [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha!Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Jedikiah, Tomorrow Person!Jedikiah, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are treated as property, Jedikiah Price had to hide his status to achieve his goals. He never wanted to be part of a pack or have a mate. Having successfully hidden for 23 years, he thought he was going to make it. Unfortunately, life can throw a mean curve ball when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic, so please be kind if you leave comments. This is a work in progress. All mistakes are my own. I don't own these guys, though I wish I did.
> 
> In this world, Jedikiah is the younger brother and 38 years old. Stephen is 18. Alphas are split into two designations, Strong and Weak. Weak Alphas can lead a pack if there is enough support, but the majority will submit to a Strong Alpha.
> 
> Among the Tomorrow People, it is rare to have a Strong Alpha. It is even more rare to have an Omega.

Jedikiah was on his way home when he was pulled over by the police. He sighed and flipped open the glove compartment for his insurance card. He was already irritated. Astrid had escaped them and they had lost John. Again. He didn't feel well and could tell he was developing a fever. He was hoping for a quick resolution of this particular situation so he could get home, take some Tylenol, and go to bed. He had not been speeding, but he did change lanes without a turn signal. He hoped this cop wouldn't be a complete ass. He saw the cop walking up with a flashlight. He rolled down the window and put on a smile. "Evening, officer."

The cop shone the flashlight in Jedikiah's SUV and took a brief look inside. He started to speak, but stopped, his nostrils flaring. He leaned toward the window and really looked inside. Finally, he spoke. "Where you heading?"

Jedikiah stiffened slightly, frowning inwardly at the cop's reaction. Maybe he wasn't coming down with something. It had been twenty three years since he had seen that reaction in anyone toward him. "Home." He didn't falter with his smile. "I wasn't going too fast, was I?"

"No, but you do have a taillight out." The cop continued looking in the car. "You alone in there?"

Jedikiah nodded. "I am." The smile started to slip. "Is there anything else?" He was starting to become less than professional. "I mean, I do want to get home. I'll get the light fixed in the morning."

The cop focused on Jedikiah, shining the flashlight in his eyes. "What's the rush? I need your license and insurance." When they were handed out, the cop scented the air. He took both cards and looked at the license. "Oh, there's a problem here."

Jedikiah frowned. "What problem is that?" He tensed as his wrist was caught by the cop. When the cop sniffed his wrist, he tried to jerk away.

"Your license says you're a Beta, but that's just not true, is it? You're an Omega. Unmated Omega, at that. And no pack scent." The cop smirked. "Not often we find one your age out here." He stood back. "Out of the car, Omega."

Jedikiah took a deep breath, then caught the unmistakeable scent of Alpha. He shook his head. "No." He wasn't going to deny his status, not after being scented like that, but he was not going to be out there with an unmated Alpha.

"No?" The cop tried to open the door. "I gave you an order, Omega bitch. Out of the goddamned car!"

Jedikiah was glad he hadn't unlocked the door. He rolled the window up quickly and pulled his phone out. He didn't think. He just dialed 911. It was too public for Ultra to get involved and people were already taking notice of the Alpha cop banging on his car door. It would be a lot worse for him if he drove off. The cop still had his license.

Another male Alpha cop arrived, got the situation under control and a female Beta escorted Jedikiah out of his car and into hers. Jedikiah was taken to a shelter for unmated Omegas. Upon his arrival, they had processed him into the shelter and taken him to an exam room. He was left alone until a female Beta arrived.

"Mr. Price, I hope you're okay after the incident earlier." The woman smiled warmly, trying to make Jedikiah feel comfortable.

"It's Dr. Price, actually, and no, I'm not okay. I'd like to go home." Jedikiah was sitting in a chair rather than on the exam table.

The woman shook her head. "You know full well an unmated Omega cannot hold a position such as a doctor. I'm not sure how you managed that, being unmated. You also have no pack scent. We'll find you a place to go. It's what we do here."

"You mean, you'll find me an Alpha that will claim me in an act of rape." Jedikiah shook his head. "No, thank you."

"It's not rape and you know it," the woman argued. She frowned as she watched Jedikiah closely.

"No? I was under the impression that when one party says no, it becomes rape." Jedikiah's expression dared her to contradict him.

"Mr. Price, you know as well as I do that an Omega doesn't have the right to say no to an Alpha." The woman sounded sympathetic. Jedikiah nodded with a sigh.

"In that case, I'm invoking my right to be taken in by family." He picked up the pencil from the desk and pulled the pad of paper over to him. He wrote down a name and a number.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen answered his cell phone on the first ring. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He left home and went straight to the shelter. He was taken to the room that Jedikiah was being held in.

"I'm sorry, Stephen. I didn't want to drag you into this." Jedikiah still sat at the table. He hadn't looked up, but he knew Stephen's scent. "They were not going to let me go without being mated, part of a pack, or, as the law states, in the custody of an Alpha family member. You're it."

Stephen nodded slightly. "Yeah, they told me all that. I have to scent mark you before they'll let you leave." He crossed the room and looked down at Jedikiah. He leaned down, pleased at Jedikiah's baring his neck. He nuzzled and licked, altering Jedikiah's scent enough that people would know he was part of a pack.

Jedikiah tensed, but didn't move. He'd expected Stephen to bite him and was slightly disappointed that he didn't. He pushed the feeling down to think about later. He'd never wanted to be a part of a pack. He never wanted a mate. Now, it would seem, he was going to need both.

Jedikiah let them into his home. He had heard half of the conversation Stephen had with his mother. From what he could understand, she wasn't happy about things, but couldn't deny that Jedikiah needed Stephen's presence for the foreseeable future. He went into his bedroom and hung up his jacket. When he turned around, Stephen was leaning up against his door. "Omega, huh? I scented you as a Beta. Care to explain?" Stephen smiled faintly, more amused than angry.

"Not really." Jedikiah sat down with a frown. "But I will. I didn't want to be forced into anything, so when I presented as an Omega, I started taking suppressants with a scent changer. To everyone else, I smelled like a Beta and I never went into heat. I don't know why, but they've stopped working."

"Maybe you built up a tolerance?" Stephen watched his Omega uncle without moving into the room.

Jedikiah shook his head. "No. I've used the same one for twenty three years, Stephen. I presented at fifteen and went on them then. If I were going to build up a tolerance, it would have been years ago." He looked up at Stephen appearing nervous and just a little bit afraid. "For once in my life, I don't know what to do. I knew there was a possibility that I would be discovered, but I never really thought it would happen."

"So why would they stop working?" Stephen frowned. "Oh, and no, I don't expect you to quit working, but we might need to discuss a few things, like the Citadel."

Jedikiah actually shrank back. "Stephen, I have no control over what goes on there. I have to follow the orders given to me. You have to understand that I'm under investigation as is. The Founder has been less than pleased with me as of late. Right now is not the time to be trying to change anything."

Stephen pushed away from the door and went to sit next to Jedikiah. "Okay. First we focus on keeping you out of trouble. That includes getting you on suppressants that work." He reached over and placed his arm around Jedikiah's shoulders.

Jedikiah leaned in against Stephen without a second thought. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt safe with Stephen. "Stephen, my secret is out. I was registered at the shelter. I can't go back on the suppressants. You're going to have to find me a mate." He grumbled at the last sentence. "Is that what you want?" Stephen frowned.

"No, but it's what I'll need." Jedikiah sighed. "Don't leave tonight. Please. The more we're together, the more of your scent I'll have on me."

Stephen shook his head. "I wasn't going to leave, Jed. I never thought I'd have a pack, even if it's just the two of us right now, but I'm not going to abandon you." He felt Jedikiah relax. "Now, come on, it's getting late. You need to get some sleep."

Jedikiah nodded, still breathing in Stephen's scent. "So do you." He pulled away and looked at his nephew.

"I'll crash on the sofa, if that's okay." Stephen started to stand up. Jedikiah caught his arm. "Stay in here. I've never been part of a pack before, but I do know that most Alphas like to be close to their pack members."

Stephen translated that to mean 'Stephen, I need you to stay with me here'. He nodded, though stood up. "Okay." He moved around the bed to sit before pulling his shoes off. He left his shirt on, but did remove his jeans. When he settled on the bed, he watched Jedikiah getting ready for bed.

Jedikiah removed his shoes, placing them on the floor at the foot of the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the laundry. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and set it on the bedside table. A small handful of coins joined it. He removed his watch and placed it carefully on top of his wallet. He finally removed his pants, tossing them to join his shirt in the laundry. He turned off the bedroom light and slipped into bed. He tensed a little when he felt Stephen touch his back. He relaxed when Stephen half pulled Jedikiah back and met him in the middle of the bed.

Stephen wrapped one arm around Jedikiah's chest, pulling his back to him. He smiled slightly as he breathed in the Omega's scent. He wasn't sure he could find Jedikiah a mate. Just the thought of another Alpha touching his uncle made him want to tear something apart. He tightened his hold on Jedikiah.

Jedikiah closed his eyes once he'd been settled down as the small spoon. He couldn't help but smile slightly at Stephen's protectiveness. He almost squeaked at the unexpected squeeze, but he managed to keep silent. He waited a moment, then turned around and slid down just enough so he could rest his head just under Stephen's chin.

Stephen lifted his arm for Jedikiah to get comfortable. Once he settled down, Stephen rested his arm over him again. He ran his hand down Jedikiah's back. Once he was certain the Omega was asleep, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. There was no way he was going to let Jedikiah go. Not now. Not ever. He soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jedikiah woke to Stephen scent marking him. He wasn't surprised that this was happening, but he was surprised by how nice it felt. He relaxed into it, keeping his eyes closed. He couldn't stop the soft whimper that escaped when Stephen licked over his stomach.

Stephen smirked at the whimper, then pulled away. "It's time to get up. You need to get to work." He got up and fetched his jeans. "No one should touch you. Not smelling like me, anyway."

Jedikiah opened his eyes and huffed. "I was actually enjoying that. Did you really have to stop?" He did get up though and started on his morning routine.

Stephen sat in his physics class, halfway asleep, when a panicked voice sounded in his head. 'Stephen! Help me! Someone, help! Stephen, I need Stephen!' He quickly faked illness and grabbed his backpack and darted from the classroom. That shouldn't have happened, but he'd heard Jedikiah clear as day. He slipped unnoticed into the supply closet and teleported. He landed at Ultra and immediately smelled his Omega in distress as well as in the early stages of heat. He didn't hesitate. He ran, following the scent and ignoring the calls from others to slow down or to explain why he was there during school hours.

Jedikiah was pressed face first against the wall. His arm was held behind him and his gun across the room on the floor. He was outwardly silent and there was a rapidly purpling area on his cheek.

Stephen saw what was going on and barreled into the room. He threw his backpack at the other Alpha, hitting him with it. He crashed into him, both Alphas landing hard on the floor. Stephen focused completely on his opponent. He knew this Alpha. He was one of the kill squads, which meant he had an advantage against Stephen.

Jedikiah nearly collapsed when he was let go. He knew Stephen was there by his scent. He also recognized Stephen's disadvantage. He scrambled across the room and picked up his gun. He aimed and shouted for Stephen to move.

Stephen took one look at Jedikiah and ducked out of the way. He expected the shot to be taken, but it never happened. He looked over at Jedikiah with a frown.

Jedikiah tried to pull the trigger. He grimaced, sweat beading on his forehead and he began to tremble. He barely heard Stephen's shout to shoot him in the leg. His subconscious kicked in and he shifted the aim and pulled the trigger. He flicked the safety on, dropped the gun, and stared at it as if it betrayed him.

Stephen picked up his backpack and approached Jedikiah. He didn't speak. He just took hold of the Omega and teleported.

Jedikiah was clearly in shock. He sat down hard on the sofa and looked up at Stephen. "I couldn't kill him."

"He's an Alpha. Most Omegas can't kill an Alpha." Stephen sat next to Jedikiah.

"No, you don't understand. I couldn't pull the trigger. I started to black out." Jedikiah curled in on himself. "If you hadn't told me to shoot him in the leg..." He shook his head.

Stephen put an arm around Jedikiah and pulled him in. He felt the Omega go stiff, then relax. He kissed Jedikiah's temple, then sighed. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Jedikiah closed his eyes. "What's going on with me?"

Stephen was silent for a moment, then looked down at Jedikiah. "You're going into heat. You won't kill a viable mate if you can avoid it."

Jedikiah seemed to relax a bit more at that. "Thank you."

"For what?" Stephen ruffled Jedikiah's hair.

Jedikiah shook his head to get Stephen stop. He grumbled a bit, then sighed. "For saving me. Though how did you know? You should have been in school."

Stephen shrugged. "Someone called me." It was the truth, after all.

Jedikiah accepted that and relaxed a little more. "I need a mate, Stephen. I can't go through that again. Even with your scent on me, he still attacked."

Stephen sighed. "I know." He looked down at Jedikiah. "Tell me what you want in an Alpha?"

"I don't." Jedikiah growled. "But since I apparently need one, I want someone who will let me continue to live my life the way I want to."

Stephen was silent for a long moment. "I don't know where to find someone like that, Jed."

Jedikiah nodded, then looked up at Stephen. "I do." At Stephen's questioning look, he leaned up and kissed Stephen.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen was surprised enough that he didn't move at first. When he regained his wits, he gently pushed Jedikiah back. "You're my uncle. I can't..."

"It's not unheard of, Stephen. Sometimes family members mate to strengthen certain dominant traits. In this case, it's because you won't try and keep me barefoot and pregnant." Jedikiah lowered his gaze. "It's you or the first Alpha that gets to me when you can't help me. I'd rather it be you."

Stephen stayed still for a very long time, just watching Jedikiah grow more and more nervous. He finally sighed and nodded. "Okay." He smiled at the way Jedikiah lit up then laughed at he was pounced on.

Jedikiah practically shoved Stephen down on the sofa, kissing him and drinking in his laughter. He pulled back and looked down at Stephen. "Mate me, Alpha." The words were whispered.

Stephen let loose a low growl at those words and he grabbed hold of Jedikiah and teleported them to the bedroom. When they landed on the bed, he rolled them both over and kissed Jedikiah hard. He tasted blood and knew one of them had a split lip. He pulled back and looked down at the Omega. He licked at Jedikiah's lip where it was bleeding.

Jedikiah moaned and closed his eyes. He felt the heat finally overcoming him. "Stephen, Alpha, please. Need you."

Stephen pulled back completely. "I know. I'll give you what you need." He unbuttoned Jedikiah's shirt, carefully removing it and the undershirt. He did the same with his pants and boxer briefs. He looked down at the naked man, lust coursing through him as the scent flowed through him. Unmated Omega. He shed his own clothes, never taking his eyes off the man.

Jedikiah was trembling as he watched Stephen undress. He knew what was about to happen. He just hoped Stephen realized that this was his first time with a man. His fears were put to rest as Stephen began to touch him. Those hands were driving him crazy, but they were also relaxing him.

Stephen rolled Jedikiah over to his stomach before he began to really explore the Omega. He kissed over Jedikiah's back, then down to his ass. He spread his cheeks to find slick leaking out of his hole. The scent hit him and he took in a deep breath. "You're so wet for me, baby." He leaned in, breathing deep. "And you smell so damned good." He flicked his tongue out to catch a taste. "And you taste even better." He dove in, licking and slipping his tongue in. He heard Jedikiah gasp, then moan. He had to hold the man down to keep him from pushing back and squirming. When he pulled back, even more slick trickled out. He worked one finger in the man.

Jedikiah tried to push back against that finger. He'd known that Omegas found this pleasurable. He didn't know how pleasurable it was. He wanted more. Stephen gave him more. A second finger was worked into him and he relaxed on instinct. When he did, a third slipped in. It hurt a little, but when Stephen found his prostate, he forgot about the burn. He cried out and shoved back.

At that shove, Stephen pulled back and tugged on Jedikiah's hips. He led the man up to his knees, then slicked himself up with spit before lining up. He pushed forward, sliding in with little resistance. He pushed all the way in on one go. He rubbed Jedikiah's back for a moment before he began to move. He set up a hard pace, slamming into the Omega.

Jedikiah shouted out, arching his back at the first thrust. He was quickly unable to do anything more than make unintelligible noises as Stephen claimed him. He felt the beginning of Stephen's knot and, rather than terrify him, the feeling of it just heightened his excitement.

"Stroke yourself, baby. Want you to come with me." Stephen watched as Jedikiah obeyed, moving a hand underneath himself. He held off until he felt Jedikiah's orgasm approaching. Only then did he shove in hard, his knot slipping all the way in. The second Jedikiah came, Stephen bit down hard on the spot between neck and shoulder, laying his claim to the man underneath him. He tasted blood and heard the cry of pleasure and pain from the Omega. He began to fill the man with his seed.

When Jedikiah woke, Stephen was still knotted in him and they were on their sides. He shifted slightly and whimpered at the feel. Stephen's arm wrapped around him tighter and he thrust forward. Jedikiah felt more come being pumped into him. He closed his eyes again and moaned at the feeling. He rocked back against Stephen.

Stephen moved his hand to rest on Jedikiah's abdomen, stroking lightly. "You realize there is a very good chance we're going to get you pregnant, right?" He licked at the bite mark, further cementing his claim.

Jedikiah whimpered at the lick, then nodded. "I know." He sighed softly, then heard a comment from Stephen. 'Will you even want this child?' He responded. "It's part me and part you, Stephen. Of course I'm going to want it."

Stephen stopped his hand moving. "What?"

"You asked me if I wanted this child?" Jedikiah put his hand on top of Stephen's and encouraged him to continue stroking.

"No, I didn't. I thought it, but I didn't say anything." Stephen was surprised about this. He felt Jedikiah go still. "When did you start the suppressants?"

"When I was fifteen." Jedikiah frowned, then groaned. "Stephen, this can't be happening."

Stephen shook his head. "It seems to be. We'll handle it, baby. We will deal with this."

Jedikiah began shaking. "You don't understand. The Founder will not handle this well. He's likely to think I lied about everything." He tried to calm himself down. "I didn't know, Stephen. I didn't know."

Stephen hugged Jedikiah against him. "It's okay, Jed. We're going to deal with this."

Jedikah shook his head. "He'll kill me, Stephen."

Stephen growled before kissing the mating bite. "I won't let him." He licked the bite when it started bleeding again. "We'll run away before I'll let him hurt you. Do you understand me?"

Jedikiah nodded. "I don't know if I can run. I've spent my whole life with Ultra. They know me too well. They'll be able to track me."

"Then we'll stay on the move. Now, quit worrying about it and focus on this moment. Right here. Right now." Stephen rocked forward to emphasize his point. He heard the soft moan escape Jedikiah and smiled.

Jedikiah acquiesced to Stephen and pushed back. He stopped worrying about the future and let the pleasure of the moment roll over him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Jedikiah woke, he was in Stephen's arms curled up against him. They were no longer joined and his heat had dulled. He stretched out and felt Stephen shift. He looked at his new mate with a soft smile.

Stephen looked down at Jedikiah and smiled back. He didn't speak. He was content to stay in bed with the other man for the day. Well, he would be, if it weren't for the fact that he was going to have to go to school soon. He tensed a little as Jedikiah's scent hit him. His heat wasn't over yet.

Jedikiah whimpered a little as he felt his heat beginning to roil through him again. He started to pull away from Stephen. "Go. I'll stay here today." He was surprised when Stephen pulled him back.

"What kind of Alpha would I be if I left my mate alone during his first heat in twenty three years?" Stephen shook his head, then kissed Jedikiah. "I'm not leaving you today."

Jedikiah was both relieved and worried. "You have school..." He was interrupted with a kiss. He gave up with the argument and relaxed. The scent of his Alpha was too strong to ignore. His body reacted and he rolled to his back, pulling Stephen with him.

Stephen settled down on top of Jedikiah. He kissed the scabbed over bite, then down over Jedikiah's chest. He soon had Jedikiah on his stomach and had claimed him for a second time.

They spent the morning in bed until Jedikiah's heat was finally sated. After they had gotten cleaned up and dressed, Stephen had called his mother to explain what was going on. He could tell she wasn't happy, but did agree to call the school, excuse Stephen for the day, and to explain what was going on.

Jedikiah had called into the office and let them know he was still alive. He was put on hold and fear hit him. He felt Stephen's arms around him and knew he was projecting. His fear was realized when the Founder picked up the call.

"Dr. Price, I was concerned after hearing about what happened yesterday."

"I'm fine."

"I heard rumors that you appeared to go into heat?"

"Yes."

"I was unaware of your situation. Had I known, I could have found an Alpha for you."

"I already found one."

"May I assume that Stephen is your pack Alpha? I got the report that he picked you up from the shelter two days ago."

"Yes, that's correct."

"We do need to find you a mate so this won't happen again. May I come over?"

"I have one."

"Oh? Perhaps I could meet him and determine for myself the choice you have made?"

"You know him."

"Stephen?"

"Yes."

"He's your nephew, Jedikiah."

"It's not unheard of."

"We all need to sit down. I have to be certain that he will not disrupt your ability to remain in your position."

"He won't."

"I take it he's with you now?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The line went dead, and just as Jedikiah lowered the phone, the Founder teleported in. He looked at the two stunned men as they tried to process what had just happened.

Jedikiah regained his wits first. "I didn't think you'd actually drop in right now."

Stephen pushed Jedikiah behind him on instinct, but forced himself to relax when he recognized the Founder. "Sorry. You startled me."

"I did ask. You avoided the question." The Founder looked at Stephen, seeming to size him up. He could still smell the pheromones from both Alpha and Omega. "I'd be surprised if you had reacted any other way, Stephen. He's your mate. It's your instinct to protect him, though I think he's better equipped to protect you."

Both Stephen and Jedikiah registered the low blow. Stephen growled and Jedikiah sighed. "I'm not." Jedikiah spoke softly. When the Founder turned a questioning look on him, he winced. He felt Stephen's arms around him and recalled Stephen's promise. "The suppressants I was taking suppressed more than my scent and my heats."

The Founder's eyebrows shot up when he made the connection. "You broke out?"

Jedikiah nodded, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I didn't know. I went on the suppressants when I was fifteen. I showed no signs then." He was grateful for Stephen's support when he felt like his legs were about to collapse.

The Founder nodded. "Not to doubt you, but I'd like to see for myself."

Stephen tensed, but Jedikiah nodded. He watched carefully for any sign of treachery on the part of the Founder. When Jedikiah relaxed, Stephen assumed it would be over.

The Founder was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "I still wish you had told me all those years ago. You could have been kept safe. I would have found someone who would have let you keep your job."

Stephen frowned. "I have no problem with him still working. I don't want him to leave his job."

The Founder leveled his gaze on Stephen. "And will you allow him to do his job as I need him to?"

Stephen was quick to respond. "As long as it doesn't put Jedikiah at risk, then I'll defer to you, but only where it directly relates to his job as it is now." He felt Jedikiah tense up.

The Founder stared at Stephen for a long moment before nodding. "Very well. If you want to be able to truly protect him, I'd suggest you volunteer for the Annex Project. I'm considering restarting it. You'd be an ideal candidate."

Jedikiah shook his head. "Stephen, no. Don't. Please. Don't."

Stephen nodded to the Founder. "I'll think about it." His tone, however, said very clearly 'fuck off'.

The Founder raised a brow, but nodded. "I mean it, Stephen. You can't protect him properly if you can't shoot to kill. Other Alphas may see your youth as a weakness and try and take Jedikiah from you. Some may even see your race as your weakness."

Stephen pushed Jedikiah behind him. "Is that a threat?" He scented the air, then smirked. "Didn't anyone ever tell you how dangerous that is?" He felt Jedikiah's shock at his words. He saw the surprise in the Founder's eyes that started to turn to anger. "I guess not. Makes sense since you're just a Beta." He saw the anger start to turn to rage. "I'll make this clear. You touch Jedikiah in any way that makes me think you're going to hurt him or use him in some tests, and I will bite you."

"You can't kill me, Stephen," the Founder started.

"I didn't say kill. I said bite." Stephen saw the realization dawn on the Founder. "Yeah. I will tie you to me if I have to. I'd rather not, and I know you would rather not either."

The Founder took a step back. "I will not be forced into someone's pack, Stephen."

"Then don't threaten either one of us again." Stephen narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. He was pleased when the Founder took another step back. "Because I will do what I have to in order to protect my pack and my mate."

The Founder, speechless for once, only nodded before teleporting out.

Stephen turned and slid his arms around Jedikiah, needing the other man to help hold him up. He saw the look of surprise and admiration. "What?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "I never had anyone stand up for me like that before." He led Stephen to the couch and sat down with him.

Stephen frowned. "Never?" He leaned back, letting Jedikiah settle against him.

"Never. You're the first." Jedikiah rested his head against Stephen's shoulder. "Then again, that might be a good thing. I never liked being weak. It's why I hid for so long."

Stephen couldn't hold back the laugh. "You? Weak? You're anything but. In fact, I think you're stronger than I am. Even now, that holds true."

Jedikiah shook his head and turned his head to look up at Stephen. "Oh no, Stephen. I never would have threatened the Founder like you just did. I think it surprised both of us. You might have pissed him off though. Watch yourself, though I doubt he'll make a move against you. You made it pretty clear what you would do to him if he did anything. He may very well go the extra mile to make sure we're both safe." He chuckled softly. "But no matter what happens, it was worth it to see him back off for once. I will never forget today."

Stephen relaxed as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, I was a little amazed that he backed down. He's more skilled than I am, so he could have easily gotten away."

"Yes, but now he'll be watching over his shoulder for you. He's going to be careful in dealing with you for now. Maybe for always, but you have definitely put him on notice." Jedikiah curled his hand around the back of Stephen's head and tugged him downward until their lips met in a gentle kiss. He considered everything that had happened during that kiss. He had been discovered, nearly raped, mated to his nephew, potentially pregnant, and he was a paranormal. He was surprised he wasn't freaking out yet. Everything he never wanted was happening. He sighed into the kiss and had to admit it. He was actually happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Six weeks later, Jedikiah wasn't so happy. He had called in sick and spent the morning on the floor of the bathroom. When Stephen came to check in on him, he found himself being carried to bed before passing out. When he woke, Marla was there coaxing him to drink something that tasted horrible. He was convinced it was a dream, so he didn't complain.

Stephen looked up as Marla left the bedroom. "How is he?"

Marla shrugged. "I got him to drink something. We'll see how long he can keep that down. He may need to go to the hospital, Stephen. He's not running a fever, which is good, but if he can't hold liquids down, then he'll need IV fluids."

Stephen nodded. "I know some doctors at work that can help if necessary, but what's causing this? Why is he so sick?"

Marla shook her head. "I don't know, Stephen." She looked back to the bedroom. "I normally don't treat Omegas. I don't know enough about his physiology. Were he a woman, I'd want a pregnancy test done."

Stephen looked toward the bedroom. "Pregnant?" He shook his head, then grabbed his jacket. "Stay with him. I'll be right back."

When Jedikiah woke, Stephen was sitting against the headboard next to him, gently rubbing his back. He looked up at his mate, suddenly feeling sorry for how worried Stephen looked. He started to speak, but found a finger on his lips.

"Don't. I don't want to hear you say you're sorry." Stephen leaned down and kissed Jedikiah on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Jedikiah sighed and relaxed a little. "Better than I was this morning." He started to settle back down when Stephen handed him a rectangular box.

"Good. I want you to take this." Stephen watched Jedikiah look at the box, then up at him. "It's possible."

Jedikiah swallowed hard, then nodded. "Do you think it's true?" He rested his hand against his abdomen. "Do you think I'm..." He couldn't say it.

Stephen ran his fingers through Jedikiah's short hair. "It's possible, baby. We weren't exactly careful when you had your heat. You haven't had one since then."

Jedikiah closed his fingers around the box and nodded. He got up slowly, drinking some water after he was sitting up. Once he was sure he wouldn't collapse as soon as he stood up, he got up and went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Jedikiah came out, bringing the test stick with him. He set it on the bedside table before sinking back down on the bed. He wasn't sure what to wish for. Did he want a child? If it had been with anyone but Stephen, the answer was no. With Stephen, however, he didn't know. He was conflicted about the whole thing. He knew he loved Stephen, but did he want a child with Stephen? He'd said he did when they first mated, but he hadn't been thinking properly then. He sat back up and picked up the stick. He took a deep breath, then looked at it. He didn't react. He just handed it to Stephen.

Stephen took the stick and looked. It was a clear positive. He set it aside and moved to sit at Jedikiah's back. He slid his arms around his mate and pulled him back against his own chest. "Baby? I need an honest answer. Do you want this child?"

Jedikiah was silent for a moment before closing his eyes and trying to move away. When Stephen didn't let go, he broke down crying. He felt himself being held tighter. He struggled a little, but not to get away. Instead, he was trying to turn in Stephen's arms. When he was able to move, he regained composure and looked at his young Alpha. He couldn't speak, so he just nodded as he took Stephen's hand and placed it on the spot where their baby was growing. When he did that, he knew it was true. He did want this child. He wanted a family. And he wanted it to be with Stephen.

Stephen searched for something in Jedikiah's eyes before he accepted the answer. He kissed the corner of Jedikiah's mouth before getting him settled back in bed. "Do you want something to eat? My mom said, that if you were pregnant, it might help settle your stomach."

Jedikiah nodded just as his stomach growled. He looked almost scandalized as Stephen laughed, then pet his stomach and cooed to it. He finally saw the humor and laughed a bit as he pushed Stephen back. "Get me food, Alpha. Your mate and child are hungry."

Stephen grinned at Jedikiah as he kissed his mate's stomach. "Your wish, my command." He left the bedroom to find Jedikiah something to eat. He heard Jedikiah's soft laughter follow him as he started looking through the kitchen.

Jedikiah didn't care what he ate as long as he got something soon. After five minutes, he got up and wandered out to see what was taking Stephen so long. When Stephen saw him, he was told to sit at the table and wait. He sat without thinking about it. He was given a few crackers to nibble on. They were gone before Stephen had the chicken and rice soup and more crackers to him.

Stephen watched his mate eat with a small smile. He frowned a little when John asked if he could see Stephen. He and Cara had been having issues recently and Stephen wondered if it had finally gone to hell. He leaned down and kissed Jedikiah's neck lightly. "I have to go for a few. I will be back. If you need me, call." After Jedikiah's nervous look, but nod, he teleported out, finding John easily.

John had a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at Stephen a bit nervously. "Why were you with Jedikiah?"

"It's complicated." Stephen didn't want to get into it. "I take it you need somewhere to stay?"

John hesitated, then nodded. "I don't want to be a problem though."

Stephen took a deep breath, then sighed. "I'm building a pack, John."

John knew what was coming. "And if I stay, I have to join."

Stephen shook his head. "No, but if you stay without joining, you could have trouble. I'm surrounded by Ultra at the moment. Jedikiah was threatened by the Founder. Those loyal to Jedikiah are a little spooked right now."

John's brows furrowed as he processed this. "Why would the Founder threaten Jedikiah?"

Stephen sighed and shook his head. "Like I said, it's complicated." He was silent, clearly conversing with someone before he nodded and turned his attention back to John. "Jedikiah is my mate. He hid that he's an Omega for twenty three years. The suppressants also kept him from breaking out. So, the Founder was a little upset."

John was surprised. He just didn't know what surprised him more. "The Founder won't back off, Stephen."

"I know." Stephen sighed once more. "This wasn't all my idea. It just happened. When the Founder threatened Jedikiah, I lost it. I told him that I'd force him into my pack if he made a move against me or Jed." He shook his head. "So far, we've been safe, but that can change at any time."

"Why?" John adjusted his pack. "And if you dare tell me he's pregnant, I may have to punch you." He saw Stephen's hesitation and dropped his pack. He swung. He wasn't surprised that Stephen dodged. He hadn't tried to actually make contact and Stephen knew it.

Stephen frowned, but quickly realized what John was doing and smirked. "I need an enforcer, John. Someone who won't hesitate to pull the trigger if necessary. Killing is not required, but sometimes may be the best option."

John took a moment to consider everything, then looked at Stephen. "You sure you can work with another Alpha? You sure I won't try and take control?"

Stephen shook his head. "You're not a strong Alpha, John. I hate to say it, but it's true. You let yourself get forced out of your last pack. I'm offering you a new one. Not many Alphas will do that."

John lowered his head and nodded. "You're right. I'm not a good Alpha if they wouldn't follow me." He looked up at Stephen. "Will they accept me?"

"Jed will. In fact, he wants to see you." Stephen smiled slightly. "He just threatened to kick my ass if I didn't bring you back with me."

John returned the small smile. "As long as they all realize that I take my orders from you. Not from Jedikiah and definitely not from the Founder."

Stephen nodded. "Done." He waited for John to bare his neck. When he did, Stephen stepped closer and scent marked him. "Do I need to bite you?"

"Probably should since I'm another Alpha. They'll see it as my submission to you." John gritted his teeth and hissed when Stephen bit him, tying him to the pack. He felt Stephen's hand grip his arm and the pull of teleportation. When he opened his eyes, they were in Jedikiah's home.


	7. Chapter 7

Jedikiah looked up from his soup when Stephen returned with John. He smiled at both of them, then outright grinned at the bite mark on John. "I'm glad you decided to join us, John."

John turned to look at Jedikiah. "Actually, I joined Stephen."

Jedikiah nodded. "Of course. For the record, I'm with Stephen." He pointed his spoon toward his mate. "Not the Founder. Ultra has been split into two factions, John. Those loyal to me, which are mostly paranormals, and those loyal to the Founder, which are mostly humans, much to his chagrin." He smirked. "I did snag a few Alphas from the kill squads though."

John nodded and looked at Stephen. "I would hope they're also loyal to you."

Stephen shrugged. "Some weren't, but I bit them to bring them into line. A few of them pledged loyalty after seeing what I was doing. They proved it by submitting and allowing me to scent mark them. They know I will bite them if they make a wrong move. On the upside, they know that Jed listens to me and he'll give them the same orders I will, so either way, they're in my pack." He motions for John to follow him.

John went with Stephen to a bedroom off to the side. He set his pack down on the floor near the bed. "As long as they know I follow you."

"They do. No one will question you being here, John. Not when you're staying in our home." Stephen started to leave the room, but stopped and looked back. "Oh, I've already sent word that you're here. There was some grumbling, but I've told people that I will beat the shit out of anyone that questions my choice in bringing you in. There's been no complaints since."

John nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Stephen?" He waited for Stephen to look back at him. "I'll be your enforcer, but I won't shoot to kill unless someone is about to kill you, Jedikiah, or me."

Stephen nodded with a smile. "Understood. Thanks, John." He left the room and returned to Jedikiah, sitting down at the table with him.

"Will he take the position?" Jedikiah asked between mouthfuls of soup.

Stephen nodded. "He just did. Said he'll only shoot to kill if it's you, me, or himself in danger. I agreed with that." He reached over and snagged a cracker, stuffing in his mouth as Jedikiah smacked his other hand with his spoon.

"Get your own, Alpha." Jedikiah smirked. He watched Stephen get up and walk around the table. He looked up at Stephen, still smirking. He reached up and pulled Stephen down for a kiss.

Stephen gave in and kissed his mate. He couldn't remember why he had been irritated afterward. He ran his hands through Jedikiah's hair as he kissed the man. He pulled away only when he heard John clearing his throat from the other side of the room. He shot John an apologetic look before searching through the kitchen for something to eat.

John smiled faintly, even after Jedikiah just looked at John with a bit of irritation and no apology. He crossed the room and went into the kitchen. He got a glass of water and sat down at the table. "I'll find another place to stay tomorrow."

Jedikiah shook his head. "No, it's okay. You're the pack enforcer. You have every right to stay where Stephen is."

Stephen looked up from making sandwiches. "Actually, I want you to stay near Jed. He's the one who's important to the future of the pack." He finished up and brought two plates to the table. He set one in front of John with a 'don't argue' look and the other next to Jedikiah's soup bowl. He went back for the third plate and joined the others at the table.

John nodded to Stephen. "Okay." He didn't argue about the sandwich. He did pick at it though until he was given a pointed look from Stephen. He ate then.

Jedikiah frowned at John. "You didn't used to be this nervous, John. I know this is less than ideal for you, but remember, Stephen is in charge here. Not me. I'm just a lowly Omega." He snorted, but there was a small smile there.

Stephen shook his head. "You're the pack Alpha's mate, Jed. That gives you some authority alone, not to mention you're what binds the pack together. They won't listen to me alone and you know that."

John leaned forward, pushing his empty plate aside. "He's right, Jedikiah. They may listen to Stephen, but they respect you. Without you, this pack would fall apart. Were you anything but an Omega, they'd never have allowed Stephen to take control. Because you submit to him, so do they."

Jedikiah frowned. "I wouldn't say I submit to anyone."

Stephen chuckled. "That's the truth."

John smiled at the two. "Well, you've accepted him as your Alpha, and to others, that's seen as submitting to him." He shrugged. "Nothing else matters."

Jedikiah nodded and rubbed at his neck. "I know. Sometimes I think the suppressants failing when they did was the best thing."

John leaned back. "When did they fail? I mean, how long had you known Stephen?"

"About six months, why?" Jedikiah glanced at Stephen, but could see that he had no clue either.

John raised a brow. "No one ever told you about true mates?" When both of them shook their heads, he sighed. "For every Alpha there is an Omega. Most never meet, but when they do, nothing can keep them apart. For an Alpha, scenting his Omega can drive him to distraction and cause a jealous streak a mile and a half wide. For an Omega, scenting his Alpha will make all suppressants fail and increase his libido, possibly throwing him into heat prematurely. It will only stop when the Alpha has mated with the Omega and the Omega is pregnant. Something relating to their genetics being compatible."

Stephen looked at Jedikiah. He didn't comment as Jedikiah picked up the last bite of his sandwich and stood up, silently walking away to the bedroom.

John watched him go, then looked at Stephen. "Too much?"

Stephen shook his head. "No. It's just that this is everything Jedikiah never wanted. He never wanted to be part of a pack, to have a mate, or to have a child. Now he's part of a pack, has a mate, and he's pregnant. Not to mention, he broke out. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't had a mental breakdown yet."

"Because you're stabilizing him." John smiled at Stephen. "You are his Alpha, Stephen. His true mate. The suppressants failed because he met you. You said this was what he didn't want. Maybe that was true, but it's not anymore. I saw how he looks at you, Stephen. He loves you. If he's mad about anything, it's about the fact that he was always going to end up here, with you." He sighed. "I'm kind of jealous, really. Not of either of you, but of the fact that you found each other."

Stephen looked toward the bedroom, then nodded to John. "I better go make sure he's okay." He stood up and started to pick up his plate.

John shook his head. "Leave it. I'll clean up. You go take care of Jedikiah."

Stephen nodded to John and set the plate back down. He turned and went into the bedroom. He frowned a little as he saw his Omega curled up on the bed shaking all over. He moved to sit next to Jedikiah and ran a hand over his back gently. "Hey, you okay?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "This was always going to happen. Stephen, please, I need you to know that I don't regret us, or this child, but this is something I never wanted. I didn't want to have a mate. I didn't want to be a parent. I'm thirty eight and I thought I had it made. Most Omegas have their last heats in their mid-forties. Once I'd passed that milestone, I could have stopped the suppressants. I would have simply been an unmated and infertile Omega. No Alpha would have bothered with me." He sighed as Stephen reached around and began stroking his abdomen gently. "It was bad luck that my suppressants failed when they did. That cop was the first indication to me. I thought they didn't allow unmated Alpha's to patrol alone like that."

Stephen pulled back, then moved to lay down with Jedikiah. He pulled the Omega against himself. "They're not supposed to. If you don't want this pregnancy, then tell me. I'll support whatever decision you make, but I want it to be your choice."

Jedikiah stared into Stephen's eyes for a few moments before shaking his head. "I don't know what I want right now. If what John said is true, I'll only go into heat over and over until I either have a child or I run out of time."

Stephen rubbed Jedikiah's back, cradling the older man closer. "I'm not going to force you to carry a child that you don't want, Jed."

Jedikiah shook his head again. "I'm an Omega, Stephen. My physiology was designed to have children. I'm hard wired to want children. That's why I'm conflicted. Without a mate, I could control that. Now that I have you, I want this child, but at the same time, I don't. It's not that I don't want to have a child with you. I actually do. I just wanted to have some time with you first. Just us. A year or two would have been nice." He stretched out and pressed up against Stephen, breathing in the Alpha's scent.

Stephen held Jedikiah and just rubbed his back. "I know. I'd have liked some time to get to know you before having a family with you. Instead, I get to see you at your worst first. At least we'll get all that out of the way. Then I'll get to see you at your best. Caring for our child. They say that there is nothing scarier than an Omega who's children have been threatened. Even a protective Alpha doesn't compare. You'll be a wonderful father, Jed."

Jedikiah shook his head. "I'm not a nice man, Stephen. You know that. I'm not patient. I'm not loving. I'm not caring." He failed to notice how he slid closer to Stephen, slipping an arm around the young man.

"Yes, you are, Jed. You are loving. You are caring." Stephen cupped Jedikiah's chin and tilted his head slightly before kissing him, pulling back only when the need for air was greater than the need to comfort his Omega. "You will make a wonderful father." He held the trembling Omega until both of them fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Jedikiah had a definite bump. He kept checking his reflection in the mirror, running a hand over his abdomen, dressed only in a towel.

Stephen found him and smirked. He slipped up behind Jedikiah and slid his arms around the man, his hands joining the Omega's. "What's wrong?"

"I'm showing. I shouldn't be showing this early." Jedikiah frowned. "I found a doctor that specializes in Omega pregnancies. I'm going to see her starting tomorrow." He looked at Stephen in the mirror.

Stephen nodded and kissed Jedikiah's neck. "What time? I'll go with you."

"Ten in the morning. Only time she could get me in. I was initially told it would be a month before I could get in. They took my information and got me in tomorrow when I told them my age." Jedikiah shrugged, then leaned back against Stephen.

Stephen nipped Jedikiah's neck, smirking at the reaction he got. "Bed. Now." He let Jedikiah go and watched as his Omega sauntered toward the bed, dropping the towel on the way. He growled and stalked after. When Jedikiah was close enough to the bed, he tackled the man, knocking him to the bed, making sure he landed on his side.

Jedikiah let out a laugh as Stephen fell for the bait. He wiggled around to face his mate. "You are so predictable." He kissed the tip of Stephen's nose. 

Stephen chuckled and nuzzled Jedikiah's neck before lightly biting at the mating scar. He heard the whimper that came from the older man. He pulled back and let Jedikiah go. "What do you want?"

Jedikiah took the opportunity to move further up the bed. "Want to ride you." He waited for Stephen to undress and join him, laying down and looking up at him. He straddled Stephen's hips, letting their erections rub together. He felt Stephen's hand slip around and his fingers teasing his hole. He felt the slick leaking out as Stephen's fingers slipped in. He began to rock back on his fingers until Stephen nudged him upward. The fingers disappeared and he felt the blunt tip of his Alpha's cock pressing against his entrance. He lowered himself, letting his head fall back, mouth open, neck bared.

Stephen watched as the pleasure of being penetrated rocked through his Omega. He could feel the beginnings of his knot and he pulled Jedikiah down far enough for him to feel it. He moaned as Jedikiah began rocking to tease him just above his knot. He looked up into his lover's eyes. 'I love you, Jed.'

Jedikiah leaned down and kissed Stephen hard. 'I love you.' He pulled back and raised up before dropping back down, never taking all of Stephen's knot inside. When he knew he was close, he moved off, settling on his knees and elbows. He didn't have to ask. Stephen knew what he wanted. He felt Stephen move, but he wasn't penetrated again immediately. Instead, he felt fingers spreading his cheeks and hole. Stephen's tongue swiped over his opening and he bit his lip to keep from screaming out. A shaky moan escaped and he shuddered.

Stephen slid three fingers in Jedikiah working them easily into his Omega. He leaned over the older man and kissed the back of his neck. "Touch yourself, baby." He stilled his fingers long enough for Jedikiah to reach underneath himself and begin stroking his own cock

Jedikiah sighed as Stephen's fingers moved in him. He rocked his hips back on Stephen's fingers and forward into his fist. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching. "Stephen, I'm close." He whimpered and felt Stephen's nod against his back. He let go and came hard with Stephen's fingers pressing against his prostate.

Stephen took his cock in hand and moved forward, lining up and pushing in. He didn't pause before he set a hard pace, slamming into his mate. It wouldn't take him long and before he knew it, his orgasm was wrenched from him. He shoved hard into Jedikiah, his knot pushing past the already stretched muscle, locking them together.

Jedikiah did cry out at the feel of Stephen's knot. He pushed back, forcing Stephen deeper in him. He felt Stephen lean forward and his Alpha's arms surrounded him and lowered him to his side. He whimpered at the tug, but settled down in his mate's arms. He was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

The following day, Stephen exercised Alpha's right with his school in order to be with Jedikiah at his doctor's appointment. He could tell Jedikiah was nervous and, as they sat in the waiting room, he had one arm around his mate and held his hand with the other. They got a few curious looks as it wasn't common to see such an age gap with the Omega being the older of the couple. When Jedikah was called back, Stephen led his mate to follow the nurse. He stayed out of the way while the nurse checked Jedikiah over.

Jedikiah relaxed when the nurse had left. He had seen her look of suspicion when he had told her his last heat was two months ago. He began to bounce slightly while on the exam table. He calmed when Stephen touched him. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

The door opened and a petite middle aged woman walked in, followed by the nurse. "Mr. Price, I'm Dr. Leigh." She held her hand out to Jedikiah.

Jedikiah took her hand and shook it. "Dr. Price, actually. This is Stephen Jameson, my mate."

Dr. Leigh shook Stephen's hand. When Stephen didn't comment on Jedikiah's title, she nodded. "Dr. Price, then. Jennifer tells me that your last heat was two months ago, but you're measuring at four months." She motioned for him to lay back. When he did, she took her own measurement, then prodded lightly on his abdomen.

Jedikiah nodded. "Two months ago. It's a long story, but it was my first heat in twenty three years. There is no way I could be more than two months pregnant."

Dr. Leigh nodded. "Let's get an ultrasound to see what's going on."

A room change and cold goop later, Jedikiah and Stephen watched the screen. Jedikiah saw it first and stared wide-eyed at the screen. "Oh. My. God." It was all he could manage.

Stephen looked at Jedikiah, then at Dr. Leigh's small smile. "What is it?"

Jedikiah answered softly. "Two sets of identical twins." His voice was awed and he was staring at the screen with tears in his eyes.

Dr. Leigh paused the video and hit print twice. "Now we know why you're showing early. You need to be aware that you're already high risk due to your age, but this makes you even higher risk. Twins aren't uncommon with Omegas, but four is rare. I'm going to give you a couple prescriptions for two prenatals that I want you to take. I'm going to want to see you every two weeks for now." She wiped the goop off Jedikiah's abdomen, then handed him the pictures.

Jedikiah took the pictures and nodded. He wiped the tears away. "Thank you." He looked up at Stephen. "Four. I was terrified at the thought of one." He looks at the pictures. "I wonder what they'll be like?" He sat up, keeping his eyes on Stephen the whole time. "I hope they're more like you than me. I don't want them to be so closed off."

Stephen helped Jedikiah up to his feet. He led his mate to the check out desk and got his next appointment booked. On their way to their SUV, Stephen kept his arm around Jedikiah. "You aren't closed off anymore, baby. You've opened up. You were only closed off to keep yourself safe."

"Only to you." Jedikiah countered. "To everyone else, I still keep my distance." He let Stephen open the car door for him, but didn't accept the offered hand to help him in. He let Stephen close the door. By the time Stephen had gotten in, Jedikiah had the car started.

The drive home was uneventful and quiet. Stephen was studying the pictures. Once they got home and inside, Stephen shook his head. "I don't understand what I'm seeing?"

Jedikiah smiled patiently and pointed out things, including the two separate sacs. He looked over as John came out of his bedroom to see what was up.

John took one of the pictures and looked at it. He frowned and turned it several different ways. He was relieved when Jedikiah took pity on him and pointed things out. "Four? Are you kidding me?"

Jedikiah shook his head. He felt Stephen's arms slide around him and he leaned back against the younger man. "Four. Two sets of identical twins."

John handed the picture back and nodded. "Congratulations?" He smiled when both Stephen and Jedikiah nodded and gave their thanks. He looked at Stephen. "I guess you don't want him alone at all now. Right?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. If you aren't with him, there are a few who will be. I don't trust them with Jed the way I trust you, though." He tightened his hold on his mate.

Jedikiah rolled his eyes and shook his head. He squeaked a little at the squeeze. "You know I'm still going to work, right?"

Stephen nodded. "I know, but if your doctor says not to, then you won't be."

Jedikiah shook his head again. "Stephen, I can work from home. I wasn't planning on going to the office unless necessary. I know how risky it will be right now."

Stephen nodded and nuzzled Jedikiah's neck. "If he finds out, you're going to be in danger."

Jedikiah nodded and sighed. "As far as I know, these four will be unique. Heidi ran some tests on me to see how I was progressing. Stephen, my abilities are close to yours. I haven't managed to stop time or anything, but I'm still discovering what I can do. I think the chronokinesis is unique to you and your father."

Stephen frowned. "We share the same genetics."

"I know, Stephen. Maybe I'll be able to stop time under duress, I don't know, but I did discover I could do this yesterday. I was going to tell you, but we got distracted." He turned his attention to a candle that was on the kitchen table. He stared at it for a moment.

Just as both Stephen and John were about to comment, the wick flamed up before settling down. John jumped backward, then stared at Jedikiah. Stephen pulled his arms around Jedikiah tighter. "Well... Damn. I see your point. There's no telling what abilities they'll have."

"They're also third generation, Stephen. I may be a first generation, but you are a second generation." Jedikiah sighed. He flicked a finger and the flame died out.

Stephen was about to respond when his cell phone rang. He grumbled and let go of Jedikiah with one arm to check his phone. He frowned and moved away, answering the phone.

Jedikiah watched Stephen, then smirked at the clear "mom, calm down" just before Stephen closed the bedroom door behind him. "I think he's in trouble."

John covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. He closed his eyes just as he started shaking. 'Big bad Alpha. Afraid of mommy.'

Jedikiah sighed. 'Have you met her?' He shook his head, amused at the whole situation. 'She's just a Beta, but she scares the crap out of me.' He moved to the couch and sat down. "She was not happy to find out that Stephen and I mated. Less so to find out I was pregnant. I wonder how she will react to the news that there are four of them."

John joined Jedikiah on the couch. "She'd be insane to try and hurt you. I wouldn't have to do anything. Stephen would put himself between the two of you. She could be happy about it though." He reached over and touched Jedikiah's shoulder. "If she's upset now, she will come around eventually." 

Jedikiah leaned into the touch without thinking about it. "I hope so." He sighed. "They're her grandchildren. They'll need that connection."

John nodded. "And she'll understand that. Jed, I can't think of any reason why she wouldn't accept them."

Jedikiah caught himself leaning further into John's touch and moved away. "Sorry." He shook his head. "Right now I think I'm just being affected by hormones."

John smiled slightly. "That and your life has been turned upside down, Jed. You're in uncharted territory."

Jedikiah nodded and sighed. "When you talked about true mates, what would have happened if I'd already been discovered and mated when I met Stephen?"

John looked away and hesitated before answering. "He'd have fought whoever you were mated to. Most of our kind who are born Alphas are weak Alphas, Jed. Stephen is unusual. He's a strong Alpha. He would not have backed down. He would have fought to the death if necessary. When it comes to you, he will never back down, Jed. Never."

Jedikiah was silent for a long moment, just looking at the closed bedroom door. "No one has ever fought for me. I had to do it myself. Even when I was a kid, Roger had no problem letting the other kids bully me. He often was in on it himself."

John listened with surprise. "Jed, I don't mean to offend, but is that why you hated him so much you wanted him killed?"

Jedikiah blinked, then looked at John impassively before looking at the floor. "I never hated him. I loved Roger. He was my brother. Even though he tortured me and pushed me around. When he broke out, he used to use his telekinesis to shove me around. I wanted to be able to retaliate. When I went on the suppressants, I had shown no signs of breaking out. I tried to hate him. I wanted to hate him. I couldn't." He sighed and looked back at John. "When I gave you that order, it had been given to me by the Founder. I tried to warn Roger ahead of time. I knew what he was planning. He wanted me to join him and, John, I have always regretted saying no to him that day. The Founder scared me. He still scares me. He knows it too. He always seems to know how to manipulate me to achieve his goals. If it weren't for Stephen, I'd have been mated to some alpha of his choosing and my children would be lab rats." He slid his hand over his bump. "Even now, I'm scared that he'll somehow get hold of them."

John shook his head. "Jedikiah, I'm going to say this once." He reached over and took both of Jedikiah's hands. "I will die before I let the Founder touch you or your children in any way that could hurt you or them. Do you understand me?"

Jedikiah searched John's eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Thank you, John." He looked up suddenly to see Stephen standing there, leaning up against the door frame.

John looked over and released Jedikiah's hands. "Sorry." He moved away from Jedikiah.

Stephen shook his head. "It's okay. I overheard enough and I appreciate it, John. It puts me at ease to know you're willing to go that far." He looked at Jedikiah. 'He loves you, Jed.'

Jedikiah stood up and went into the kitchen. He started pulling things out of the cabinet to make lunch. 'I know, Stephen. He loved me when he thought I was just a Beta. I love him like a son, Stephen. I was his first real father figure.'

Stephen joined Jedikiah in the kitchen. He slid his arms around Jedikiah and rested his chin on his mate's shoulder. 'I know. He always spoke highly of you even though he acted like he hated you. Did you ever love him as more than a son? Be honest, Jed.'

Jedikiah hesitated, pausing in his sandwich preparation. He sighed, then nodded. 'I did. There was a time when I was tempted to tell him about me and accept him as Alpha. I was almost to the point where temptation was too much and I would cave when he left Ultra.'

Stephen kissed Jedikiah's neck. 'Do you still want him? Again, be honest.'

Jedikiah leaned back against Stephen, tilting his head at the kiss. 'I don't know, Stephen. I really don't know. Part of me wants to and part of me just recoils at the thought.'

Stephen nodded and nuzzled Jedikiah's neck. 'Jed, I know a lot of Alphas think Omegas are just property. I don't think that. You can make up your own mind about what to do about John's obvious affection for you.'

Jedikiah put down the knife he was using to spread mustard on the bread. He turned in Stephen's arms and stared at him in disbelief. 'What are you suggesting? I sleep with him? Cheat on you? Do you honestly think I'd go so low?'

Stephen smiled slightly and shook his head. 'I'm saying that because there's a part of you that still wants him, you can make your own decision. Were it anyone else, I'd be tempted to rip his head off, but I don't mind that it's John.'

Jedikiah just stared at Stephen for a moment longer, then nodded. He leaned in and kissed Stephen lightly before turning back around and finishing with making his sandwich. He sat at the table to eat.

Stephen watched Jedikiah for a moment before motioning to John to join him in the other room. Once he and John were alone, he sighed and looked back toward the kitchen. "I know you love him."

John inched backward a bit. "Stephen, I am no threat to you."

Stephen turned his attention back to John. "I know that, John. I just said I know you love him. Did you know he was close to telling you that he was an Omega and wanted you as his Alpha just before you left?"

John shook his head after a moment of shock. "No, I didn't."

Stephen nodded. "I've left the decision up to him. I won't mind sharing him with you, John, but the choice has to be his. No coercion."

John nodded, then smiled faintly. "Does that mean I get you as well, Alpha?"

Stephen stood there, mouth slightly open as he stared at John. He finally closed his mouth and managed to make a coherent response. "What?"

John took one step forward toward Stephen. "I thought it was clear. If Jedikiah decides to have something with me, does that mean I get you as well?"

Stephen stood his ground. "I don't know. Depends on whether Jed wants to share me."

John reached up and wrapped a hand around Stephen's neck. "I've wanted to do this since I first scented you." He tugged lightly, letting Stephen make the choice.

Stephen pulled back then and shook his head. "John, I'm not doing this without Jedikiah here or his permission." He sighed and started for the door. He rested his hand on the doorknob. "Talk to Jed. Get his permission." He opened the door and walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Jedikiah looked up at Stephen, then John, came back out into the main room. He watched them, raising a brow at John's flushed appearance. 'Anything you want to tell me, Stephen?'

'It's not just you that he wants.' Stephen rubbed the back of his neck, then picked up his backpack. 'I'm a pack Alpha, but I still have homework. What's wrong with this picture?'

Jedikiah smirked and leaned back. 'I see. That just made my decision easier.' He stood up, feeling Stephen's eyes on him. He walked over to John and stood before him. He reached up and grabbed John's hair tilting his head back a bit. He crashed their lips together, kissing him hard.

John was shocked at first, but quickly reacted, moaning into the kiss. He slid his arms around Jedikiah, pulling him closer.

Stephen watched his Omega and his enforcer kiss for a moment, then shook his head with a smirk. "Talk about repressed emotions." His words didn't break them apart. He walked over and pressed up behind Jedikiah, gripping his hips and pulling them back against himself. He kissed Jedikiah's neck, then nipped at the scar he had left.

John moved the arm around Jedikiah to press against Stephen's back, pulling both of them forward. He broke the kiss and leaned his head against Jedikiah's shoulder, breathing heavily.

Jedikiah tilted his head back against Stephen's shoulder, baring his neck to both Alphas. He bit his lip as he felt the interest from both of them and his own was building. He wanted them both badly enough that he didn't know which one he wanted first right now. He felt Stephen pulling him away from John and toward the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder at John, pleased to see he was following them.

John had been a bit uncertain at first, but when Stephen tugged on his shirt toward the bedroom. As soon as they were all in there, Stephen turned his attention to John and gave him the kiss he'd wanted earlier. He heard Jedikiah's soft moan from where he'd sat on the bed. John broke the kiss and pulled Stephen's shirt off and began to touch him.

Stephen took the break from the kiss to pull John's shirt off. While John's hands were roaming over his chest, shoulders, and arms, he worked on unfastening and pushing John's jeans down. He pushed John back to the bed. "Sit up against headboard." He watched John do so, using a pillow against his back. He turned his attention to Jedikiah then.

Jedikiah was carefully undressed as he leaned back on the bed. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel as Stephen's hands caressed over his chest, stomach, and hips. He whimpered a little as Stephen's fingertip grazed his opening and he spread his legs on instinct.

John watched and took his cock in hand, stroking himself. He bit his lip with each whimper and moan Jedikiah made. When Stephen looked at him, he smiled faintly. 'What do you want me to do?'

Stephen didn't answer with words. He nudged Jedikiah to move further up on the bed. He smiled to himself when Jedikiah didn't ask how Stephen wanted him. He just knew.

Jedikiah positioned himself on knees and elbows, legs spread apart. He kept his eyes closed, but immediately knew that the hand on his hip was not Stephen's. A finger began teasing his hole, spreading the slick that was leaking out. He tried to push back on John's finger. Finally, he felt the finger slide in and let out a sigh.

John worked his finger in Jedikiah slowly. He knew the Omega could take more, but he was feeling particularly sentimental and wanted to take his time. He felt Stephen settle behind him and felt his hands on his back.

"That's it. He's quite responsive, John. Can't stay quiet." Stephen whispered before nipping on John's earlobe. "Just don't make him wait too long. He's strong enough that he'll flip you on your back and ride you if you make him wait." He chuckled softly and kissed the bite scar on John's neck.

Jedikiah nodded to Stephen's warning to John. "And I'm about to do that, John, if you don't hurry up and give me more." He let out a low moan as he felt a second finger slide in. The moan turned to a shout as John found his prostate and pressed against it. "Ever been fucked, John?" He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the younger man.

John shook his head. "No." He bit his lip. "But if your reactions are any indication, I might enjoy it." He slid a third finger in and smirked as Jedikiah lost coherence.

Stephen moved from the bed to pull out a bottle of lube and two condoms. He returned to kneeling behind John and tore open one packet and reached around, rolling it on John's cock. He drizzled lube over his cock and began stroking John. "If you want me to fuck you, John, just tell me. I will and I'll make it good."

John closed his eyes at the feeling of Stephen's hand on his cock. He nodded in response to his words. "Yeah. I do." He felt Stephen's other hand, fingers slick with lube, nudge his legs further apart. He moved how Stephen wanted him, then felt a finger massaging lube over his hole. He tensed a little, but relaxed quickly enough.

Stephen slid one finger in John and let him adjust before working it in and out. His other hand continued to gently stroke John's cock. When he felt John was ready, he worked a second finger inside. "Still good?"

John tensed at the second finger, but nodded. "Just give me a minute." He finally relaxed and after a moment of feeling Stephen's fingers moving in him, his prostate was nudged and pleasure spiked through him. He moaned and pushed back on Stephen's fingers. A third joined the other two, and after a moment for John to adjust, he began pushing back on them.

Jedikiah had kept his gaze trained on John's face and grinned when he saw the pleasure spike. He hummed softly as he pushed back on John's fingers to remind him he was still there. He bit his lower lip when John's fingers curled in him and he cried out in pleasure when the fingers pressed against his prostate.

Stephen pulled his fingers out of John, then nudged John forward. He reached around and pulled John's hand away, smiling faintly at Jedikiah's whimper. He lined John's cock up and took hold of Jedikiah's hip with his free hand and pulled Jedikiah back.

John slid inside Jedikiah and moaned, leaning his head back against Stephen's shoulder. He'd wanted this since he turned sixteen and discovered his attraction to Jedikiah. When he met Stephen, he was instantly attracted to the strong Alpha. He'd never dared to dream he could have them both and when he'd discovered they were a mated pair, he'd thought he'd lost that dream forever. He was so focused on being sheathed inside Jedikiah that he was barely aware of Stephen's movements behind him.

Jedikiah closed his eyes and let his head drop forward when John penetrated him. He gladly rocked backward when Stephen pulled on his hip. He could easily remember a time when he'd wanted this from John. Until Stephen had asked him about it, he'd had to be careful of his thoughts about John.

Stephen watched his weak Alpha and his Omega together, letting them have a moment of just them before he pushed John down over Jedikiah's back, careful not to push him all the way and force Jedikiah on his stomach. He opened the second condom pack and slid it on, adding lube. He lined up and pressed inside John.

John tried to stay relaxed, but hissed at the intrusion. He was grateful when Stephen gave him time to adjust before he finally heard the Alpha's command. "Move, John." He thrust forward into Jedikiah and then back on Stephen's cock. He could feel Stephen's knot starting to grow and his own was beginning to show. "Jed, do you want him to knot you?"

Jedikiah whimpered at the question, then nodded. He was pleased that he was being given the choice. He pushed back hard on John's cock, feeling the knot growing. He reached underneath him with a hand and palmed his cock. He felt John's hand knocking his own away and take over, stroking him in time to John's thrusts.

John felt a thrill go through him at the thought that he could knot Jedikiah. He turned his head to look at Stephen and saw his nod. He reached back with his free hand to try and pull Stephen down for a kiss. He smiled when Stephen leaned down and pressed his mouth to John's. He kissed Stephen hard, licking into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss when Stephen thrust in hard, then had to break the kiss to turn back around and focus on keeping Jedikiah up off his stomach.

Stephen had a moment to wonder what would happen if he gave John a mating bite and let John bite Jedikiah. He decided not to suggest that right now, but he did get a grip on John's short hair and pulled his head back. "Want me to knot you, John? Want to feel everything Jed feels?"

John nodded with a whimper. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying this. He knew he was a weak Alpha and that sometimes weak Alphas would submit to strong Alphas this way. He just never thought he'd find this much pleasure out of being penetrated. He felt Stephen's knot pushing just outside of him.

Jedikiah kept pushing back against John. "Please, John. Can't hold off much longer. Knot me. Please." He cried out when he felt John push forward hard and his knot slipping in place. At the feel of John's orgasm, even through the condom, Jedikiah couldn't hold back. He came hard in John's hand.

The feel of John's orgasm set off Stephen's own. He pushed forward hard, his knot forcing past the tense muscle and locking himself inside John. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned over John and bit him hard on the back of his shoulder, drawing blood.

John cried out at the feel of Stephen's knot sliding in place and the bite both. He held Jedikiah up until Stephen moved them all carefully so they were spooned on their sides. He sighed and kissed the back of Jedikiah's neck, arm around his chest and holding him close.

Jedikiah closed his eyes and relaxed in John's arms. He smiled faintly and sighed. He yawned and pushed back against John, needing the physical contact.

Stephen licked over the bite he gave John. He didn't speak until he knew Jedikiah had fallen asleep. "Sorry," he whispered against John's ear. "I didn't mean to do that." He kissed John's neck.

John hummed softly. "It's okay. I didn't mind. You're my Alpha, Stephen." He let Jedikiah go and reached back to curl his hand around Stephen's neck to pull him in for a kiss. He smiled as he was given the kiss he wanted. "I have to admit, it was hard to not bite Jed. I almost did. If you hadn't bitten me, I might have bitten him."

Stephen smiled and nodded. "It's your Alpha instinct. You want to mark your mate. I want it to be Jed's choice. Something he needs to decide on when he's not lost in the moment. I don't mind if you bite him, John, as long as he wants it." He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "But I will draw the line at children. If you want a child with him, then I need to be involved in that decision and I have to know that Jed wants it. It's not something I'll allow a split decision on."

John nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't want him to make that decision quickly either. There's also no guarantee that I can impregnate him."

Stephen smiled and nuzzled John's neck. "If he's in heat and you're the only Alpha he's with, you have a good chance of it."

John shook his head. "Stephen, you know that weak Alphas aren't always able to have children with an Omega." He sighed and reached back, rubbing his hand over Stephen's hip.

Stephen nodded against John's neck. "I know, but if Jedikiah decides, that after these four, if he wants more children, then we can talk about him trying with you."

John nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Stephen. I mean no disrespect, but you are one weird Alpha, and I think both Jedikiah and I are grateful that you chose us."

Stephen chuckled. "Actually, Jed chose me. He was so terrified of being raped that he wanted me to mate him before anyone else could." He shared the memory of how another Alpha had attacked Jedikiah with John. "I'm surprised I didn't realize then that his inability to shoot was part of his breaking out." He shrugged. "All that aside, I just did not want his rights as a person to be violated. Jedikiah may be an Omega, but he's not property."

Jedikiah had woken up and had been listening for the past several minutes. "And I thank God every day that I'm with Stephen and not some psycho Alpha that the Founder would have put me with." He sighed and moved, John's knot having gone down enough for him to pull away. He turned around to look at both of them. "I wouldn't have minded another mating bite. It seems almost appropriate." He smiled slightly. "After all, I love both of you and, at this point in time, I don't think I could manage without either of you."

John let out a little whimper as Stephen slipped free from him and stretched out. He continued to face Jedikiah. "Next time, then." He ran his hand over Jedikiah's neck, shoulder, then down his arm to take his hand.

Stephen smiled over John at Jedikiah. "Love you too, baby." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Jedikiah's lips before getting up from the bed. "You should rest some. I'm going to clean up, then start on dinner." He leaned down again, kissing John, before disappearing to the bathroom.

Jedikiah sighed and rolled his eyes. "To think, I'm in for another seven months of this." He chuckled and shook his head. "I love him, but he's going to drive me crazy. He's over protective at times."

John ran his fingers through Jedikiah's short hair. "Because he loves you. If he didn't care about your safety, then I'd be worried." He tugged Jedikiah closer and kissed his cheek lightly, then forehead. "I can't promise that I won't be over protective either, but I'll try not to be obvious about it. Okay"

Jedikiah smiled at the kisses and nodded. "Thank you, John." He took John's hand and placed it on his bump. "And after these four are born, we can talk about me having your child, if you want one."

John looked at Jedikiah for a long moment, then nodded. "Okay, but I have to agree with Stephen. It's your choice. You may not want more children, and if that's true, I will understand that. There's also no guarantee I could get you pregnant."

Jedikiah smiled faintly. "John, before you left, I was close to wanting you as my Alpha. I knew you had fallen in love with me and, believe it or not, I had fallen for you. It scared me because I had hidden for so long. I was going to tell you when the Founder ordered me to have you..." He shook his head. "I couldn't say anything after asking you to kill my brother." He looked away, tucking his head under John's chin.

"You hated having to do that, didn't you?" John sighed and wrapped his arms around Jedikiah and rubbed his back.

Jedikiah nodded. "John, I loved my brother. I didn't want him dead. I hoped you would have let him go, but you did exactly what the Founder wanted you to do. I know you suffered too. I wish I'd have told you after that about me. That way we could have gone through everything together." He pulled back a bit to look at John. "I have few regrets in my life. One of them is not telling you the truth about me. I have no doubts that the three of us would have ended up here, but our lives would have been different."

John stopped Jedikiah from talking with a kiss. When he pulled back, he shook his head. "Jedikiah, we would not have ended up here had you told me back then. Stephen would have fought me. He would have scented you and wanted you for himself so badly that he would have fought me. I would not have understood what was going on, Jed." He sighed. "The only way the three of us would have ever been able to be together was if you mated with Stephen first. He's a strong Alpha. I'm not going to contradict him. I got forced out of my last pack by a Beta, Jed. I can't stand up to Stephen and I know it."

Jedikiah listened silently, then nodded. "It still doesn't change the fact that I do regret not telling you." He sighed, then sat up. "We should also get cleaned up." He glanced toward the bathroom as Stephen came out wearing a towel.

John propped himself up on an elbow. "You go ahead." He watched Jedikiah disappear into the bathroom, then watched Stephen get dressed. He rolled on his back and fell asleep before he could count to ten.


	10. Chapter 10

Four months later, Jedikiah was placed on bed rest. He was six months pregnant and looked nine months. He had spent the last week cursing Stephen or outright ignoring him. John had been caught in the middle and was not comfortable being there.

Stephen was sitting at the kitchen table, his college algebra book open and paper in front of him. He kept tapping his pencil as he frowned over it. He didn't notice when John came into the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator. He did notice, however, when John slammed the bottle down on the table. He jumped and looked up. "What?"

"You and Jedikiah are really starting to piss me off, Stephen." John glared down at his Alpha. "I know he's acting like an ass right now, but he needs your attention more than anything. He's uncomfortable and he's bored."

Stephen sighed and leaned back. "I know, John, but every time I try and help him out, he jumps all over me. I've tried to find him things to do while he's on bed rest. I know he wants to keep working and I don't have a problem with that. I really don't. I've brought him case files. He doesn't want them. He used to enjoy crosswords. Not anymore. I've tried laying there with him and just talking. He starts cussing me out."

John shook his head. "Have you asked him what he wants?"

Stephen nodded. "I have. It's always the same thing. He wants the babies out now. I keep telling him it's not possible yet. He has to hold on a little longer. Dr. Leigh said they can deliver them at thirty six weeks, but any earlier could be too dangerous. He's almost to twenty five weeks now. Twelve more weeks to go. Of course he's not happy. He's going to get more miserable and I can't stand seeing him like that." He looked to be near to tears. He started to say something else when a knock sounded on the door.

John looked toward the door, then at Stephen. "Expecting anyone?" When Stephen shook his head, John nodded and went toward the door, picking up his gun on the way. He flicked the safety off before checking monitor hooked up to a camera in the hallway. 'What the fuck?'

Stephen heard the thought and frowned. 'What is it?'

'One of the Founder's men. Two of our human pack members are with him.'

'Let them in.' Stephen closed his textbook and stood up. He went out to the main room and sat on the couch.

John opened the door, though kept his gun out and visible. He let the three in. "Next time, call ahead." He growled at one of the human guards.

The man just nodded. "Sorry. He insisted we go now." He shrugged. "No time." They led the visitor into the main room where Stephen was sitting.

Stephen looked up at the visitor. "Make it quick."

The visitor nodded. "The Founder wants to meet with you and your mate."

Before the man could speak again, Stephen stood and shook his head. "If he wants to meet with me, then he can talk to me himself. As for meeting with Jedikiah, forget it. No way. No deal. Not gonna happen. Take your pick." He turned to leave.

"He's tried to contact you." The man started to speak, but was cut off when Stephen turned back around and was on him before anyone else could act.

Stephen's hand closed around the man's throat. "Telling me that if I don't respond, he's going to storm my building and my pack is not a good way to get me to answer him. You make sure he knows that I will not tolerate threats. If he wants to talk to me, then he can talk to me. If he wants to continue making threats, I will find him and I will bite him." He eased up.

The man took in gulps of air as soon as the pressure let up. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell him." When Stephen let him go, he was escorted out.

When they were alone, John turned to Stephen. "Why didn't you tell me the Founder has been making threats?"

"It wasn't important."

"Not important?" John grabbed Stephen's arm. "Threats made against this pack are my business, Stephen. I can't be your enforcer if I don't know what's going on."

Stephen sighed and turned to face John. "John, the Founder knows what will happen if he tries to make good on his threat. He also knows I have you. The only reason he was making the threats is because he's running scared."

John raised a brow and kept his hold on Stephen's arm. "Still, you should have told me."

Stephen looked down at John's hand, then reached up with his free arm and gripped John's wrist until he let go. "You're right. I should have. I didn't take his threats seriously. More of them have come to us and we're getting to new breakouts faster than the Founder is. He knows we're the stronger pack. He can't run a pack of his own without an Alpha, which he's trying to do, and he's got a lot of challenges now. They know there's another way. They know there's my pack to go to. They know we're more powerful then they are. That's why the Founder is running scared. He's used to being in power. When he thought Jed was just a Beta, he had a chance to stay in power. He had control over Jed. When he found out Jed was an Omega, he saw the chance to put a strong Alpha with Jed that he could control. I never entered into the equation he had. Jed's desire to keep control over his own life brought me into it. I may be his true mate, but I also never wanted to control Jed. The Founder can't stand that Jed is not under his control. He can't stand that I'm not under his control. He can't stand that you are with us. He can't stand that Jed broke out. He can't stand that Jed is pregnant with what could potentially be the strongest we've ever seen before."

John looked away after Stephen finished speaking. He nodded once. "I know that, Stephen. It's why we need to be careful. I know what the dangers are. I've already sworn that I would kill anyone who threatened those children. The Founder is threatening them, even if you think he doesn't mean it. I want to step up security around here, Stephen."

Stephen let go of John's wrist and nodded. "Okay." He leaned in and kissed John's cheek. "John, I just want you to know that if I had felt for one second that he was serious, I would have told you. I would not have told Jed because he does not need that stress right now. He's got enough on his plate dealing with carrying our babies to term."

John sighed and nodded. "I trust you. I really do. I just wish I'd known. It's not all on you, Stephen. You brought me in originally to be your enforcer. I'm the one that needs to know these things. The protection of the pack is also my responsibility. I can't do that if I don't know about things."

Stephen nodded, then headed for the kitchen. "It's always been general threats, John. Nothing specific. If there had been, you would have been the first one I would have told." He opened the pantry and started pulling out the stuff to make fresh pasta.

John joined him and pulled the eggs from the refrigerator and set them on the counter. "From now on, I want to be told about even the general threats." He watched as Stephen measured out the flour and started adding the eggs.

Stephen nodded. "Okay." He began mixing the flour and eggs together by hand. By the time he was wrist deep in pasta dough, he heard a thought come through.

'Ignore me again, Stephen, and I won't be so nice as to send a messenger.'

Stephen stiffened and looked at John. "He's in contact." When John's hand touched Stephen's shoulder, he responded. 'Don't know what you mean.'

'Ahh, so the big bad Alpha can speak. Good boy.'

'What the fuck do you want?'

'I want to meet with you and Jedikiah.'

'No.'

'Not even if there were a chance for peace?'

Stephen stiffened and looked at John. He saw John shake his head. 'You're not getting near Jed.'

'Then just you.'

'No.'

'Very well. You and one other of your choice.'

Stephen frowned as he looked at John. "Now I'm curious."

John sighed. "I think it's a trap, but if you can get him to meet alone, then I think we can work something out. Either way, we could walk out of this ahead."

Stephen nodded. "Okay." He turned back to working the pasta dough. 'We'll meet, but you come alone. I see anyone of your people, there will be no further discussion. Are we clear?'

'If you get one person, then so do I, Stephen. It's only fair.'

John cleared his throat before Stephen could respond. "He does have a point. I hate to say it."

'Fine. One person.'

'There's an old theater that we can meet at.'

'No. We meet somewhere in the open.'

'Very well. Central Park?'

'Tonight at eleven.' Stephen sent an image of the place he wanted to meet at.

"You realize that if Jed finds out, he's going to pitch a fit." John sighed and slid his arms around Stephen from behind.

"I know."

"Finds out about what?" Jedikiah was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, staring at John and Stephen.

"We're out of tomatoes. Sauce is going to have to be alfredo." Stephen shrugged. "Though I can always send someone to get tomatoes."

Jedikiah nodded. "Uh-huh." He moved into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, stooping a bit to grab the bag of tomatoes from the bottom shelf. He held them up. "Try again."

John backed off and looked at Stephen, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go run perimeter."

"Coward." Stephen huffed out. 'Damn straight,' came the response from John as he went through the door.

Jedikiah leaned up against the counter and looked at Stephen. "Spill it, Stephen."

"The Founder wants to meet." Stephen rolled out the dough into a strip before starting it through the pasta machine.

"No. Absolutely not. Stephen, he'll kill you." Jedikiah shook his head. 

"I'm taking John with me." Stephen did not look at Jedikiah.

Jedikiah looked across the kitchen for a moment before looking back at Stephen. "And what happens if he kills both of you? He'll come for me. He'll take our children when they're born, probably leaving me to die, and he will twist them." He shook his head. "How do you think he got me to turn on your father, Stephen?"

Stephen kept working with the pasta dough, getting it thin enough before attaching the blades. "I'm aware of the danger, Jed." He was suddenly shoved hard. He looked up at Jedikiah, who had one hand out. "What the hell, Jed?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "You will not go." He swallowed hard, then stalked out of the room, one hand on his lower back, wincing with each step.

Stephen sighed and followed behind Jedikiah. "I'm trying to protect you and our children."

Jedikiah stopped walking and turned around. "No. I don't need to be protected, Stephen. What I need is for you to be here with me and our children. I need John to be here too. You go, there's a good chance you won't be coming back. What am I supposed to do then?" He started to slide down to the floor, but was caught by Stephen before he could. He began sobbing once he was in Stephen's arms.

Stephen held his mate close, then nodded. "Okay. We won't go." He rubbed Jedikiah's back. "We won't go" He waited until Jedikiah nodded and calmed down a bit before helping him back to the bedroom.

"Don't wanna lay down any more. I am so tired of being in bed." Jedikiah complained weakly.

"I know, baby. I know." Stephen got Jedikiah sitting on the bed. "Just let me get dinner ready and then you can come out again and sit at the table. After dinner, if you want, you could rest in the main room." He sat next to his Omega and began rubbing his shoulders.

Jedikiah calmed at the massage and relented. "Okay." He sniffled, then hiccuped. He grumbled as Stephen got him laying down. He snatched the tablet computer from the night table. An hour later, Stephen helped him to the table. John joined them for dinner, but there was little conversation.

After dinner, Stephen assured Jedikiah that he and John were staying in. Jedikiah fell asleep being held between the two Alphas. When he woke in the morning, they were still there. He let out a sigh of relief and snuggled down for a little more rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Earlier that night, Stephen waited until Jedikiah was asleep before getting up. He nodded to John and the two of them took their clothes out of the bedroom and dressed quickly. It was ten to eleven.

John followed Stephen out the door giving orders to keep Jedikiah safe to a human Alpha guard. He teleported with Stephen to Central Park. "If Jedikiah finds out, he's going to be pissed."

"I'm trusting you to keep us alive, John." Stephen found a place for them to hide and wait.

"Taken care of. I have back up just in case. If the Founder tries anything, what will you do?" John kept his attention on their surroundings.

"I'll try and get close enough to bite him. Failing that, I want you to shoot him." Stephen shushed any response John might have had when he saw the Founder approach with another person, a young woman.

John looked around and shook his head. 'No one else here that I can sense.'

Stephen nodded and moved out from his place with John right behind him. "Was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

The Founder turned to look at Stephen, then raised a brow at John. "Good to see you, John."

John shook his head. "I'd say the same, but I'd be lying."

Stephen kept his attention on the Founder, leaving John to watch his back. "You wanted this meeting, so talk."

The Founder nodded and took a step closer to Stephen. "I want your pack to join with mine. We'll be stronger together."

Stephen shook his head. "You don't have a pack. You're just a Beta playing at being an Alpha."

The Founder straightened up. "My people think differently. They follow me."

Stephen snorted. "They're scared of you."

"And yours are scared of you, Stephen."

"They're far less scared of me than they are of you." Stephen shrugged. "I'm not joining you, but you can join us."

John frowned. 'Stephen, there's activity. Several teleports. Cara's on it.'

'Cara? That's your back up?' Stephen frowned. "I warned you. I did, but you chose not to listen."

The Founder raised a brow. "You honestly don't think I'd let you survive if you refused to join me."

Stephen teleported, reappearing right behind the Founder. Before he could get his teeth in the man, the Founder teleported behind Stephen, kicking him in the back. Stephen teleported again, this time, getting hold of the Founder. He still couldn't get in the crucial bite.

John had pulled his gun and was trying to get a clear shot. The two were teleporting around each other. He hissed when he saw the red laser trying to focus in on Stephen. He moved then, teleporting to a vantage point where he couldn't be spotted, but he could still see the Founder.

Stephen finally got risky and teleported in right on top of the Founder, this time sinking his teeth into the Founder's neck, drawing blood. When he pulled back, he spit the mouthful of blood out. "I warned you," he whispered. "Now, call off your dogs." He put an order into his words.

The Founder was clearly fighting against the influence Stephen had over him now, but he nodded. "Back to base." He called out.

Stephen let the Founder go then. "I will make this clear. You say anything that even sounds like a threat and I will have you killed. I don't want to see you. Jedikiah doesn't want to see you. John wants to kill you. Don't give me a reason to end the life of one of my pack."

"I'm not part of your pack, Stephen." Sweat start beading on the Founder's forehead. He grimaced with the effort it took to say the words.

"Yes. You are. But you're not one of my favorites. That's for certain. Don't expect an invitation to Christmas dinner." Stephen turned around and walked toward where he knew John to be.

John came out from his hiding space and joined Stephen. He took Stephen's arm and they teleported back home. He helped Stephen undress and checked his back. A bruise was already forming. "If you don't want Jed knowing, you're going to have to be careful for a while."

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I know." He winced when John touched the bruised area. "If he finds out, I can always tell him it was from training."

John sighed, but nodded. "I still think this was a stupid thing we did." He shrugged. "But it paid off." He glanced toward the bedroom. "Should probably get to bed."

Stephen smiled slightly. "Yeah. I just hope he slept through all this." He picked up his shirt and headed for the bedroom. He slipped his pants off and carefully climbed into bed next to Jedikiah. He felt John get in on the other side and both of them curled around Jedikiah.

The following morning, Jedikiah didn't suspect a thing.


	12. Chapter 12

Three months later, Jedikiah was completely miserable. He was having a hard time sleeping and walking was difficult. He was still on bed rest though he was trying to get ready to go for his doctor's appointment. Dr. Leigh had told him that they would deliver the babies very soon and he could not wait. He wanted these four out.

Stephen came into the bedroom and helped Jedikiah get his shoes on. "You ready?"

Jedikiah nodded. "Yes. I'm just hoping our next stop after the doctor is the hospital." He smiled faintly.

Stephen chuckled and nodded. "Hopefully, Dr. Leigh will give the green light then." He helped Jedikiah up. He stayed nearby, just in case, as he watched Jedikiah waddle to the car.

Dr. Leigh was pleased at the progress and did give the green light. She called the hospital and pre-admitted Jedikiah. She told them she'd be there once they had gotten there and ready.

Upon their arrival at the hospital, Jedikiah was taken to labor and delivery while Stephen parked and called John to bring Jedikiah's bag up to the hospital. He joined Jedikiah in his room.

Jedikiah was already changed into a hospital gown and had bracelets on. He was in bed with a thin blanket covering him. Monitors were strapped to his abdomen recording four heartbeats. He'd been hooked up to an IV and was looking a little irritated.

Stephen sat on the edge of the bed and ran the backs of his fingers over Jedikiah's cheek. "Today's the day."

Jedikiah nodded. "Yeah. I just wish they'd move faster."

Stephen chuckled and nodded. "I know. I want to meet them too." He ran his hand over Jedikiah's belly, careful not to disturb the strapped on monitors.

Jedikiah sighed and shifted with a wince. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Stephen took hold of Jedikiah's hand.

"Two of them are playing soccer with my bladder. Again." Jedikiah cursed under his breath. "Help me up?"

Just as Stephen was about to help Jedikiah to his feet, a nurse walked in. She shook her head. "You need to stay in bed."

Jedikiah frowned. "I have to use the bathroom." He looked offended when she handed him a portable urinal. He had no choice and Stephen did help him. He leaned back in the bed with a sigh afterward.

Stephen rolled his eyes at the nurse, but said nothing. He watched as she checked the readout from the monitors.

"You're scheduled for an epidural. Shouldn't be too long. These four should be with us within an hour or two." The nurse smiled at Jedikiah. "Just hang in there until then."

Jedikiah grumbled as the nurse left. He looked up at Stephen. "Is John here yet?"

Stephen shook his head. "Not yet. I already asked him to bring your bag."

Jedikiah nodded and turned on his side. He bit his lip. "I want him here, Stephen."

"He will be, baby." Stephen caressed Jedikiah's cheek lightly, then leaned down and kissed him. "He'll be here."

Jedikiah returned the kiss, then nodded. "I'm scared."

Stephen ran his hand over Jedikiah's neck, touching the scar he left first, then the scar that John had given him. "I know. So am I."

They sat there together, holding hands and exchanging caresses until the anesthesiologist arrived to give Jedikiah the epidural. Five minutes later, it was in place and Jedikiah frowned at the feeling he could only call fuzzy in his legs.

John showed up five minutes before they took Jedikiah to the OR. Jedikiah smiled when John walked in. The three of them spent the few minutes in silence, just touching each other.

When Jedikiah was taken, Stephen and John were told to wait. They were both nervous and Stephen was pacing. When a nurse came to get Stephen, John went as well. When they tried to stop John and Stephen growled at them, they relented.

Jedikiah was awake, though, by his grin when he saw Stephen and John, he was obviously doped up on pain killers. He held out his hand to Stephen when his Alpha came up to him.

Stephen took Jedikiah's hand and leaned down for a kiss. "How are you?"

Jedikiah chuckled. "I'm good." He grinned. "Very good."

Stephen shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to go see our babies." He waited until Jedikiah nodded and let go of his hand. He moved away to go to the nursery. When he looked in at the nurses there, he was able to see his children being bathed and dressed. He was so taken by the flailing limbs and scrunched faces that he didn't even notice when a small figure joined him. A hand touched his arm and he jumped.

Marla jumped back a little, then smiled. "Sorry. I got your message and took a break to come up here." She looked into the nursery and her smile grew. "Tell me who's who?"

Stephen shook his head. "This is my first time seeing them." He pointed out the four infants. "I haven't gotten to sit down and talk to Jed about names yet, but I can tell you our four favorites. Caleb, Ian, Katherine, and Mariah."

Marla stared at the four as they were wrapped up and put in their bassinets. She repeated the names. "They're perfect, Stephen. All four of them are perfect." She leaned in against Stephen and gave him a hug.

Stephen returned her hug. "Thanks for coming up, Mom." He stood there with her for a few minutes before the nursery nurse motioned that they were about to take the children to Jedikiah's room. Stephen nodded and led Marla to the room.

Marla walked in behind Stephen and immediately went to Jedikiah and kissed his cheek. "They're perfect, Jed."

Jedikiah, still under the effects of pain medicine, giggled at Marla's comment. "Of course they are. They're Stephen's."

Marla smirked at Stephen and shook her head. She waited until the infants were brought in before excusing herself so she could go back to work.

After a moment of settling in, Jedikiah was holding one boy and one girl and Stephen had the other two. Jedikiah seemed a little uncertain as he studied the two in his arms.

"What's wrong, baby" Stephen was in a chair, looking perfectly comfortable with the two sleeping infants.

"I don't know what to do." Jedikiah frowned down at the two he held. "I don't even know which ones these are." He looked over at Stephen. "How do we even name them?"

Stephen shook his head with a smile. "For a genius, you're clueless." He chuckled and handed one of the infants to John, who immediately started cooing at the baby. Stephen moved over to sit with Jedikiah. "We had four names picked out, but do they fit?"

Jedikiah looked up at Stephen and nodded. "I think they do, but who is who?"

Stephen sighed and looked down at the little girl he held. "How about this one is Mariah."

Jedikiah nodded and looked down at the girl he had. "Then this one is Katherine."

John watched them, then looked at the boy in his arms. "This one has to be Ian. Which would make that one Caleb." He continued cooing at Ian.

The three of them swapped babies around and bottle fed them until they were all sleeping comfortably. Three of the babies were in their bassinets, but the fourth was in Jedikiah's arms. "I don't want to put him down," he whispered when Stephen offered to take him and put him to bed.

Stephen nodded and sat with Jedikiah, curling up next to him in the bed. His arm was around his mate's shoulders as the both watched Caleb sleep. When the nurse arrived to take the babies back to the nursery for the night, they all agreed that Ian and Katherine would go back until three in the morning when they would switch out.

Jedikiah finally gave up and had Stephen put Caleb back in the bassinet before he dozed off. Stephen had joined him in the small bed and held his mate. John had fallen asleep in the chair earlier. When John woke, it was one in the morning. He decided to get up and move around since he was stiff from the chair. He made his way to the nursery to check on the other two infants. What he saw made his blood run cold.


	13. Chapter 13

The Founder was in the nursery, looking down at the two Jameson-Price children. The nursery staff were unconscious on the floor. The Founder looked up and met John's shocked stare. He smirked and picked up the two infants and teleported out. John broke out of his shock and immediately started shouting for help.

To say Stephen and Jedikiah were worried would be an understatement. Jedikiah was a mixture of pissed off and terrified. Stephen was seething and had been screaming telepathically for the Founder to bring Ian and Katherine back. There had been no response.

John had left the hospital for a brief time to go find help in getting the infants back. He went to see Cara. It did not go well. Cara had screamed at him for turning his back on them and refused to help further. Russell caught up with John afterward.

"Come on, man, she's PMSing or something." Russell waved off Cara's attitude.

John sighed and looked back toward the direction Cara was in. He turned his attention to Russell. "The Founder kidnapped Ian and Katherine. I need help getting them back."

Russell frowned. "Ian and Katherine?"

"Sorry. Stephen and Jedikiah's children. Two of them." John glanced around at the others who had started to gather nearby. "The Founder will twist them and use them as lab rats. I have to get them back. These children could be the future of our race."

Russell looked to the others, then back to John and shrugged. "I'm in." Several others murmured their agreement. At least until Cara showed back up.

John looked at Cara. "If you don't help me now, then you're only going to show these people that our species means nothing to you."

Cara shook her head. "I helped you once so you didn't end up dead, John. I'm not going to help you save Jedikiah's children. There's no guarantee they'll break out in the future."

John frowned at Cara. "There is a one hundred percent chance they will. You haven't been paying much attention, Cara. Ultra is split. You know that. Stephen's pack outnumbers the Founder's, but they cannot take back their children by force without risking their lives. This has to be a stealth mission."

"How do you know they'll break out?" Cara's very presence had caused quite a few to back her up against John.

"Jedikiah is one of us, Cara." John sighed and looked around. "He broke out the day after his suppressants failed. These children are classified as third generation, Cara. Even if Jedikiah is only a first generation, Stephen is a second generation. Most people here know that Stephen can stop time. Jedikiah hasn't been able to, but he can match Stephen in skill."

Cara interrupted John. "How is that? If he can't stop time, what else can he do that could match him?"

"He's able to start and control fire, Cara. Pyrokinesis." John stared at Cara. "These children may have both abilities and more, but we do know that they will break out. The Founder will study them and run tests. If he gets the chance, he will come back for Caleb and Mariah. He will take both sets of twins if he can. Right now, he's got one of each."

Cara nodded. "I'll think about it. That's all I can promise right now."

John sighed and nodded. "I'm not asking for anyone to do anything dangerous, Cara. I just need a distraction. I can get in, get the children, and get out, but I have to know he's focused elsewhere."

Cara was silent for a long moment, then nodded. "Like I said, I'll think about it."

John left and went back to the hospital. When he walked into Jedikiah's room, he paused at the sight of the police. He could tell that neither Jedikiah nor Stephen wanted them there, but they hadn't called. It had been the hospital staff.

Jedikiah was in Stephen's arms, tears in his eyes. He was trying not to let them fall, but one would escape and slide down his cheek. Each time that happened, he would wipe it away. None of the police were paying much attention to him anyway.

Stephen was talking to the police while comforting the distraught Omega. When he saw John, he managed a small smile. When one of the police looked at John as if he were a suspect, Stephen was quick to intervene. "No. He's our friend."

John crossed the room and sat next to Jedikiah, gently pulling the Omega toward him and away from Stephen. When Jedikiah struggled, clearly wanting to stay with Stephen, John put a little more force into it. "Jed, Stephen needs to go talk to the police alone. It's okay." Once he got Jedikiah away from Stephen, and watched as Stephen went out of the room with the police, he took hold of Jedikiah's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to get them back, Jed."

"Kill that son of a bitch, John." Jedikiah spit out. He didn't question John's safety. "I want him dead. He took my babies. I want him dead."

John nodded. "Okay." He pulled Jedikiah against him, hugging the Omega tightly. "Okay."

Jedikiah clung to John for a moment before speaking again. "Just promise me one thing."

John pulled back a bit to look at Jedikiah. "Depends on what it is."

"No. Promise me." Jedikiah shook his head and looked at John.

John was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

Jedikiah studied John, then spoke softly, but with determination. "I want to be there."

John sighed. "Stephen won't allow it."

Jedikiah shook his head. "I'm not asking his permission, John. I want to be there. These are my children he took. I want to see for myself that he's dead."

John nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure you're there. Somehow."

Jedikiah relaxed then. "Thank you." He leaned back in against John, then tilted his head to look up at the weak Alpha. "Oh, and I know you and Stephen spoke to him."

John looked a little surprised. "What?"

Jedikiah snorted. "Please. I know the difference between a bruise gotten in training and in the field."

John, at least, had the decency to look guilty. "Sorry. I tried to talk him out of it."

Jedikiah nodded. "He can be stubborn. Just like his father." He sighed. "Honestly, I expected it to happen. I knew he didn't want me to know, so I played along. I wish you'd killed the Founder that night, John. If I'd known this was going to happen, I'd have begged you to do it then."

John rubbed Jedikiah's back. "I'll take care of it, Jed. He's not going to have the opportunity to hurt us like this again."

Jedikiah nodded against John's neck. "I know."

Stephen came back in and closed the door. The police did not follow him back in. "I told them it was pack business. They're not happy about me shutting them out, but I told them that the hospital should have asked us first before calling them. They had to agree, especially since I'm the pack Alpha." He sat down next to Jedikiah and rubbed his back gently. "We're going to get them back, Jed."

Jedikiah moved one hand to rub Stephen's leg. "I know."

John nodded to Stephen. "I'm trying to get Cara to act as a distraction so we can get in quicker and quieter."

Stephen nodded and placed his hand on top of Jedikiah's. "Good. If she doesn't come through, we can use some of our own. Even if she does come through, I don't want anyone taking any unnecessary risks."

"Agreed." John gently pushed Jedikiah back toward Stephen.

Jedikiah grumbled. "Okay, you two, pick someone for me to lay against, because, as worried and scared as I am, I am tired and need to rest. I can't do that if you're passing me back and forth." He glared between the two of them.

Stephen pulled Jedikiah in and kissed his forehead. "Sorry." He nodded to John. "Try and find out where he's keeping them."

John stood up and looked down at them. "Okay. I'll be back." He teleported out.


	14. Chapter 14

Jedikiah was released from the hospital against medical advice. Dr. Leigh wanted him to stay an extra day, but he refused. She and the nurses understood why. He had not let Caleb and Mariah out of his sight since the other two had been kidnapped.

Stephen and John were preparing for a stealth assault on the Founder's base. They had a map of the building spread out on the table and were talking about it. Jedikiah came over, carrying a fussy Mariah. He looked at the map, then sighed and went into the kitchen. "I know the building, Stephen. I can help."

Stephen shook his head and looked at Jedikiah. "I want you to stay here with Caleb and Mariah. If the Founder figures out what's going on, he could come here. I want you here to protect them, Jed."

Jedikiah sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll just be useless." He took the bottle and walked out of the kitchen, avoiding Stephen's gaze.

"Jed, come on, baby. Don't be like that." Stephen started toward him, but stopped when John caught his arm.

"Stephen, leave him be." John looked up at Stephen. "He shouldn't even be out of the hospital yet. He's still hurting and he's scared. Even then, he wants to be there to make sure Ian and Katherine are brought home safe. Think about how you would act in his place."

Stephen was silent for a long moment, then nodded. "You talk to him then. Try and get him to understand that his staying here isn't being useless. I need him here to protect Caleb and Mariah. I don't trust anyone else enough for that."

John nodded. "I will." He looked back at the map. "He was right about one thing though. He does know this place. I've been there once. He's been there many times."

Stephen grabbed the second bottle when he heard Caleb start fussing. He nodded to John. "I know. I was hoping he'd be willing to help us sort out the plans. Apparently not." He walked away, heading toward the nursery.

Jedikiah was sitting with Mariah, bottle in hand. He didn't look up when Stephen walked in and picked up Caleb. He focused solely on Mariah. "I know, sweetie. Your sister and brother aren't here, but they will be soon. I promise."

Stephen settled Caleb in his arms and began feeding him. He listened to Jedikiah speaking to Mariah and let out a shuddering breath. "I will bring them home, Jed."

Jedikiah continued to ignore Stephen. He kept cooing to Mariah. "The bad man that took Katherine and Ian won't get you and Caleb. Your father and I won't allow it. Even if he thinks I can't fight to protect you, we won't let that bad man get you."

Stephen sighed and looked at Jedikiah. "Jed, knock it off. You're acting like a brat. I'm asking you to stay here because you're the only one I trust to protect them."

Jedikiah looked up at Stephen. "Then trust me enough to let me go fight for Ian and Katherine. There are people I trust to leave them with. People who can kill. You're forgetting I can't do that anymore."

Stephen had no good response to that. He just nodded. "If you come with us, then you stay right next to John the whole time. You hear me?"

Jedikiah nodded and sighed in relief. "Thank you, Stephen. Thank you."

An hour later, the three of them were ready to go. Stephen and Jedikiah were armed with stun guns and John had his gun loaded and ready. Jedikiah had pointed out areas on the map to avoid, but he had also pointed out a few areas that might have the children.

John had not heard back from Cara and she was ignoring his calls. He finally admitted defeat on that front. He and Stephen had selected several of their best and sent them to create a distraction.

Stephen took point, teleporting the three of them into the Founder's compound. Several others of their pack teleported in after them, some carrying an armed human. The group split off, each with an armed individual. Stephen, Jedikiah, and John stayed together and went to where Jedikiah suspected the Founder would likely have the children.

On their way, they did meet with resistance. Jedikiah stretched out a hand and set fire to one man's pant leg before the rest of them seemed to decide that pissing him off would not be a wise course of action.

Jedikiah's suspicion was correct on the location, though the Founder had not taken the bait. He was waiting for them. "Stephen, I trust now we can come to some arrangement?" The Founder had his hand hovering over a panel.

Jedikiah gasped when he recognized the setup. "Stephen..." He swallowed hard. "It won't kill them, but it will hurt them. Badly."

John pulled his gun and trained it on the Founder. He didn't pull the trigger. He should have because the Founder threw him across the room.

"One more wrong move and I will hurt these two." The Founder held his hand out, still toward John. The gun had been torn from his grasp and was six feet from him, just out of the Founder's view.

Stephen shook his head. "Okay. Okay. Just don't hurt them." He didn't notice Jedikiah moving away.

The Founder noticed, but lowered his hand. He obviously didn't consider Jedikiah to be a threat. "Good. You and your group will return to Ultra. To my Ultra. You will be under my command."

Stephen heard the gunshot and watched as the Founder took the bullet in the head. He turned toward the direction it had come from, expecting to see John. Instead, Jedikiah stood there, gun in hand, outstretched. John was still on the floor, staring up at Jedikiah in shock. He expected for Jedikiah to fall to the ground, hands on head. It never happened.

Jedikiah lowered the gun and looked at Stephen. He let the gun drop before he ran to the cradle holding Ian and Katherine. He picked them both up, cradling them carefully.

Stephen approached Jedikiah slowly, almost fearfully. He looked at John, but he just shook his head, not comprehending it either. He put his arms around Jedikiah. "Let's get out of here. We don't have to worry about him anymore. You made sure of that."

John got up and retrieved the gun. He sent out the all clear to the rest of their team and everyone teleported back home.

Jedikiah put Ian and Katherine to bed with their siblings and stood there, just watching them sleep. He didn't even look away from them when Stephen joined him at the crib. He did lean in against Stephen when he felt his mate's arm around him.

Stephen kissed Jedikiah's temple lightly. "How did you manage that?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "I don't know. I just pulled the trigger. I was ready to deal with the Prime Barrier trying to stop me, but it never did." He kept his eyes on the pair of twins. "I shouldn't have been able to kill him. Maybe that situation was just what you said it was before. I couldn't pull the trigger on an Alpha."

Stephen nodded. "Maybe. Has Ultra ever had another Omega paranormal?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "No. Do you think maybe Omegas don't have the Prime Barrier?"

Stephen shrugged. "It's possible. Human Omegas are fierce protectors, Jed. Maybe that's why you can kill."

Jedikiah nodded and finally looked at Stephen. "Maybe." He reached up and pulled Stephen in for a kiss. "We can test that theory out later. Right now, I want Paul in here with the children because I am exhausted and need to sleep."

Stephen shook his head. "I'll stay in here with them."

Jedikiah growled at Stephen. "Like hell you will. I want you in bed with me, damn it."

Stephen chuckled and nodded. "Okay." He took Jedikiah's hand and led him from the nursery. He sent Paul into the nursery and took Jedikiah to their bedroom. He helped him undress and change the bandage on his stomach. Fortunately, the stitches hadn't broken and there was no strain. A new bandage later, Jedikiah was in bed. Five minutes after that, he was in Stephen's arms, with John pressed up against his back, and asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Two years later, the pair of twins were growing strong. Ian had surprised everyone when he teleported last week from his and Caleb's crib right between Stephen and Jedikiah with a bright "Dada!" and "Papa!" Mariah was the next to teleport. It worried them, but they took it in stride as much as they could. Until the children grew up enough to learn not to teleport around others, they were going to have to be careful. They moved out of the city to a house on five acres where they could teach their kids how to use their powers responsibly. It was Caleb that scared them the most when he screamed so hard during a tantrum that his blanket caught fire. Fortunately, it startled him out of it and Jedikiah was right there to put it out.

Jedikiah had also just taken a pregnancy test that was positive. He ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs straight into John's arms with the news. It had taken them five heats for him to get pregnant.

Little Katherine went toddling up to Jedikiah and John. "Pick me up, Papa!" She stuck out her arms just as her lower lip went out too. She was the only one of the four that hadn't shown any sign of breaking out early. Oddly enough, it was worrying them.

Jedikiah swooped down and snatched Katherine under her arms and swung her up into the air. He grinned at her squealing before cuddling her close.

"Watch what I can do, Papa." Katherine was, without a doubt, the smartest of the four and her language skills were far advanced. She reached out a small hand and knocked John over.

Jedikiah couldn't help it. He started laughing at the look of shock on John's face.

Stephen stuck his head in the room from the kitchen and took in the scene. "She showed you, huh?" He left the kitchen and went over to his Omega mate and daughter. "She showed me by knocking Caleb in a mud puddle earlier."

Jedikiah started laughing even more. "Katherine, you shouldn't do that." He tickled her.

"Sorry! Not sorry!" Katherine squealed and squirmed to get free. When she was set down on her feet, she toddled off, giggling as she went.

John got up and brushed himself off. He was grinning as he shook his head and followed after Katherine. "Why don't you tell him?"

Stephen looked at John, then Jedikiah. "Tell me what?"

Jedikiah smiled. "It took. I'm pregnant." He rested his hand on his abdomen. "I'm going to call Dr. Leigh and have it confirmed tomorrow." 

Stephen grinned and hugged Jedikiah. "That's great. I know John's been getting nervous. I know he wasn't sure if he could get you pregnant. I'm glad it finally worked." He kissed Jedikiah gently.

Jedikiah returned the kiss. "I'm hoping for one this time. Maybe two, but if it's another four, I'm going to get both of you fixed." He grumbled, though smirked, making it clear he didn't mean it.

Stephen chuckled and shook his head. "Just remember, you made the decision this time." He lightly smacked Jedikiah on the ass before heading back into the kitchen.

Jedikiah jumped at the slap and stared after Stephen before following behind. He waited until Stephen was at the sink before simultaneously turning on the sprayer and the water. He teleported before Stephen could spot him.

John looked up as Jedikiah teleported in, laughing. He was in the playroom with the children and was ankle deep in oversized building blocks. He inclined his head and just stared at the laughing Omega. Then he heard Stephen's shout. He sighed. "What did you do this time?"

Jedikiah shook his head, stifling his laughter. "Don't know what you mean?" He took a few deep breaths to calm down. Once he managed it, he settled down to play with the kids.

Stephen came down to the playroom, the front of his shirt soaked. He looked at John, then at each of the kids, finally Jedikiah. They all looked at him. He sighed and shook his head. "One of these days, it's going to backfire, Jed." He turned and walked off to get a dry shirt.

Jedikiah chuckled to himself before Ian and Caleb both jumped on him. He enjoyed the moment with his boys and watching the girls climb on John. He would find out two months later that it wasn't four this time, it was two. Fraternal twins. He had everything he never wanted. His life had been turned upside down. But he had never been happier.


End file.
